


Vzostup Bena Sola

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Jeden úder.Jedno srdce, ktoré poznalo len krutosť a hnev.Jedno dievča z údržby, ktoré po prebudení zisťuje, že zaujalo jeho pozornosť.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Lia Austen





	1. Prológ

_Zabiješ nás oboch! Mňa aj otca! Ak to ešte raz urobíš, oboch nás tým zabiješ._

_Cítila ruky svojej matky, cítila ako sa celé jej telo chvelo. Opäť ten sen, opäť ten istý sen, z ktorého sa tak zúfalo túžila prebudiť._

Keď Lia napokon otvorila oči, pocítila úľavu, že sa jej podarilo uniknúť z nepríjemného sna. Ani prebudenie však nebolo úplne bezbolestné.

Cítila silný tlak na hrudi, a takisto aj niečo, čo sa podobalo na slabé pichanie kdesi v blízkosti lopatiek.

Dôvodom jej žalostného stavu nebezpečná konfrontácia spojená s preniknutím síl Odboja na základňu Prvého rádu. Lia bola odsotená a skončila na jednej z prepravných debien, keď veliteľ Kylo Ren bojoval s istým povstalcom, údajne zradcom, ktorý opustil Prvý rád kvôli svojej neschopnosti zabíjať nevinných, menom Finn. Lia vôbec nemala byť súčasťou celej tej záležitosti, skrátka bola v nesprávnom čase na nesprávnom mieste. Ona zvyčajne nebola nasadzovaná do bojových akcií, po skončení školy sa stala pracovníčkou údržby a mala na starosti hlavne poschodia pre nižšie články vedenia. No v ten deň bola poslaná hore, kvôli akejsi systémovej poruche. Už ani nevedela čo presne to bolo, mala odtiaľ len priniesť akýsi rozbitý kryt, ktorý tam droidi zabudli.

Namiesto toho, aby šéfovi údržby Williamsonovi odovzdala rozbitý komponent a došlo k jeho bezodkladnej výmene, prebudila sa na ošetrovni a spamätávala sa z toho strašného otrasu. Bez ohľadu na to, či veliteľ Ren nosil masku alebo nie, nič sa nezmenilo na tom, aký dokázal byť. Nech už bola jeho tvár akokoľvek atraktívna, bol to stále on, stále ten istý krutý netvor, ktorému sa všetci vyhýbali a tajne ho nenávideli.

Bezpochyby preto ju znepokojila náhla jeho náhla blízkosť, a takisto aj to, že prvé čo uvidela, keď začala rozoznávať svet a jej myseľ sa v podstate reštartovala, bola jeho tvár. Pomerne príťažlivá, tak ako vždy, keď sa rozhodol aspoň na istý čas odložiť masku, no nebola to tvár, ktorú túžila vidieť práve teraz. Bolesti ramena boli dosť výrazné a cítila aj celkovú slabosť, obávala sa, že v takomto stave bude pre ňu dosť ťažké ujsť pred jeho hnevom.

Lia predpokladala, že bude zúriť a zo všetkého obviňovať len a len ju, prekážala mu tam, to sa žiaľ nedalo poprieť, no nebola pripravená na to, že sa to stane. Bol to jeden z tých nečakaných útokov, ktoré ani len nestihli byť ohlásené. Veľmi sa bála, že to vôbec nebude brať do úvahy, podľahne svojmu hnevu a opäť ju zraní pomocou Sily.

„Si v poriadku, láska moja?”

Tie slová jej udreli do mysle horšie, ako Sila, ktorej sa bála, lebo vedela, že on ju dokáže zmeniť na čistý teror. To, čo povedal, však bolo ešte omnoho desivejšie, ako jej obavy z možného trestu.

Pamätala si, ako proti nej použil Silu, keď sa ho raz náhodne dotkla. Vystupovala vtedy zo služobného výťahu, kde on nemal čo robiť, keďže pre dôstojníkov sú urobené tie hlavné, aby im neprekážali zamestnanci údržby. No on vôbec nebral do úvahy, že ona je na svojom mieste a prekáža tam skôr on.

Kričal na ňu, že ak sa ho ešte raz dotkne tými špinavými rukami, trpko to oľutuje, akoby nestačilo to zovretie Sily, ktoré dokázalo byť skutočne nepríjemné. Nikdy predtým jej nespôsobil bolesť, no párkrát zamedzil jej pohyb, čo jej úplne stačilo na to, aby sa Sily začala obávať.

Nemala naňho ani len jedinú dobrú spomienku, vždy keď ho mala možnosť vidieť premkol ju strach, kvôli ktorému sa takmer ani len nedokázala poriadne nadýchnuť. Preto ju tie slová šokovali a znepokojili viac ako jeho zvyčajne otvorené pohŕdanie nižšími zložkami.

„Láska moja?” zopakovala neveriacky. Prečo povedal niečo také práve v súvislosti s ňou?

Veď ho ani len nepoznala inak ako obávaného veliteľa Rena, ku ktorému sa je lepšie nepribližovať.

On sa však díval na ňu, akoby si snáď myslel, že ho tak oslovila aj ona. Bolo to veľmi zvláštne, nevedela, čo si má o jeho správaní myslieť. Nedokázala sa spamätať zo šoku, čo to tu na ňu hrá? Prečo vlastne? A čo robí v tejto časti ošetrovne, určenej pre podradné bytosti, ako často nazýva údržbárov a im podobných?

„Nemusíš sa ničoho obávať, so mnou môžeš vždy hovoriť otvorene.”

Opäť povedal niečo, čo ju prinútilo myslieť si, že definitívne stratil zdravý rozum. Niečo také predsa nebolo prípustné nikdy a už vôbec nie v súvislosti s ním.

„Pane, ja...” hlesla rozrušene, stále nevedela, čo presne by mala povedať, nemala skúsenosti s takýmto rozhovormi, počas svojho pôsobenia v Prvom ráde sa zvyčajne držala v úzadí a len plnila rozkazy. Okrem svojho šéfa údržby sa vyhýbala kontaktu s vyššími dôstojníkmi, pokiaľ to bolo čo i len trochu možné.

Zdravotník Jim Morris našťastie pristúpil k nim, čím ju vyslobodil spod toho nebezpečného tlaku.

„Prepáčte, veliteľ Ren, keďže pacientka práve nadobudla vedomie, musím ju vyšetriť.”

„Áno, samozrejme, ale opatrne, ručíš mi za to, že bude v poriadku. Tvoj život teraz závisí od nej.”

Zdravotník Morris, ktorý patril k jej najlepším priateľom, si s ňou vymenil zmätené pohľady. Jim vedel takmer o všetkom, čo prežívala, on a jeho priateľka Annie, patrili k jej blízkym ľudom, ktorým bezvýhradne verila. Všetci traja pochádzali z planéty Exclusior, z jednej farmárskej oblasti. Vyrástli spolu a navzájom sa vždy podporovali. Jim vedel, čím prechádza, a takisto aj kam patrí, preto ho rovnako ako ju šokovala veliteľova ďalšia požiadavka. No vzhľadom na okolnosti sa radšej rozhodol svoj prvotný šok čím skôr prekonať.

„Samozrejme, pane, ako si želáte.”

Lia bola úprimne rada, že teraz pri jej hlave už stál Jim, že si vymenil s veliteľom miesto. Opäť bola v bezpečí.

„Ako sa cítiš?” dal jej jednu z tých kontrolných otázok, ktoré veľmi dobre poznala. Občas už čelila menším zraneniam, toto však bolo bezpochyby omnoho horšie, nehovoriac o následkoch, s ktorými sa ešte stále vyrovnávala.

„Mám bolesti. Rameno rozhodne nie je v poriadku. A takisto cítim aj miernu slabosť.”

Jim len prikývol a urobil si pár poznámok do jej zdravotných záznamov, čo bol štandardný postup.

Potom sa opäť obrátil k nej.

„Urobím ti pre istotu celkový sken. Nebude to bolieť, pokús sa trochu uvoľniť a pokojne dýchaj.”

„Dobre,” súhlasila stále viac a viac ovládaná bolesťou.

Zapol snímací prístroj a prešiel ním nad jej telom. Lia dúfala, že keď sa jej dotkne to slabé pulzovanie, možno to vráti jej mozog na správne miesto, možno si uvedomí, že všetko čo počula, bolo len jej zdanie. Lebo to čo počul, skrátka nemohla byť pravda, niekde sa musela stať chyba.

„Vyzerá to dobre, budeš v poriadku, na to rameno ti však budem musieť dať gél, ktorý urýchli jeho hojenie. Budeš potrebovať aj lieky proti bolesti. Našťastie je to len narazené, žiadne zlomeniny ani iné komplikácie som nenašiel. Zdá sa, že si mala šťastie, Austenová.”

Pichol jej jeden z liekov proti bolesti, ktorý bol pre ňu najvhodnejší a chcel sa dotknúť jej zdravého pleca. Malo to byť len jednoduché priateľské gesto, nič viac. Boli si blízki a on jej chcel tým len vyjadriť svoju podporu. No skôr než to stihol urobiť, odletel a prudko dopadol na zem. Snímací prístroj sa, samozrejme, rozbil. Sila, čo iné než to, by mohlo spôsobiť niečo také.

„Jim!”

Chcela vstať, no veliteľ Ren jej to nedovolil. Pocítila tlak jeho dotyku, ktorý ju prinútil ostať ležať.

Jimovi sa našťastie medzitým podarilo dostať sa zo zeme.

„Pane, ja som len chcel vyjadriť podporu členke našej posádky, nič viac.”

Jej kamarát veľmi duchaprítomne zavrhol tú možnosť, hovoriť o ich priateľstve, také veci bolo lepšie držať v tajnosti a nielen pred veliteľom Renom.

„Nedal som ti súhlas na to, aby ste sa jej dotýkal inak než počas liečenia. Niečo také si nikdy viac nedovolíš!” znelo to, akoby mu to skutočne prekážalo, akoby naozaj žiarlil. Jemne sa vymanila z jeho zovretia, aj keď ju to čiastočne bolelo, liek proti bolesti ešte nestihol za účinkovať, no nechcela, aby sa jej dotýkal. Nie za takýchto okolností. Rozhodne mu musia urobiť ďalší sken hlavy. Keďže ona je aspoň podľa prístroja úplne v poriadku, bude ho potrebovať skôr on. Ten úder určite spôsobil, že sa teraz správa tak zvláštne. Inak si to skutočne nevedela vysvetliť. Niečo sa mu poplietlo, prečo ju zrejme považuje za blízku osobu, ktorou nie je a ani nemôže byť. Nie je možné, aby sa počas jediného okamihu, tak veľmi zmenil vo vzťahu k nej. Také niečo sa skrátka nestáva len tak bez príčiny. V podstate ho pozná len ako agresora, ktorý si vybije zlosť na všetkom, čo sa mu postaví do cesty, uznáva len Silu a nič iné. Nikdy nikoho nechránil a nikdy mu na nikom nezáležalo.

„Prepáčte, pane, sľubujem vám, že sa to viac nestane,” hlesol Jim vyplašene a hľadel na Liu, akoby mala vedieť niečo, čo on nevie a zrejme ani nevedieť nechce.

“Ten gél, Jim Morrris, mal by si ho priniesť čo najskôr!” snažila sa dostať do svojho hlasu veliteľský tón, lebo si bola istá, že inak by spanikáril.

Prikývol, stále absolútne vyvedený z miery.

„Áno, iste, hneď všetko pripravím.”

Značne sa mu uľavilo, že mohol odísť k pracovnému stolu a ona si to priala tiež, chcela sa pokúsiť s veliteľom ešte raz hovoriť a presvedčiť ho, aby sa nechal poriadne vyšetriť.

Pokúsila sa posadiť, aspoň natoľko, aby sa mohla dívať priamo do veliteľových očí a cítiť sa pritom, aspoň čiastočne, bezpečne.

„Veliteľ Ren, mali by ste sa vrátiť do svojej časti a nechať si urobiť ďalší sken hlavy, zdá sa, že sa necítite dobre.”

„Tak by si ma nemala volať.”

„Ako si želáte aby som vás volala, pane?”

„Som Ben. Ben Solo.”

Teraz si už bola definitívne istá, že mu úder do hlavy spôsobil otras mozgu. Otázkou však ostávalo, ako ho presvedčiť, o tom, že nie je v poriadku.

„Nemôžem odísť, kým si nebudem istý, že si v poriadku. Všetky potrebné vyšetrenia mi už urobili.”

„ Pane, vy určite v poriadku nie ste. Tvrdíte, že ma ľúbite, ale to je predsa nezmysel. Ste si vedomý toho, že som len obyčajná údržbárka?”

„Viem kto si a nezáleží mi na tvojom postavení, Lia Austenová. Dám ti akúkoľvek funkciu, po ktorej budeš túžiť. Môžeš ma o to pokojne požiadať aj teraz.”

„Ďakujem, pane, ale nemôžem prijať vašu ponuku, ja by som rada dosiahla povýšenie svojím vlastným úsilím, pane,” nemala v úmysle prijať jeho pomoc, obzvlášť nie, keď bol v takomto stave.

„Ak si to tak želáš, tak ťa v tom budem plne podporovať. Mrzí ma, že som ti ublížil, viac sa to nestane. Dúfam, že prijmeš moje ospravedlnenie a časom mi dokážeš odpustiť. Moje city voči tebe sú skutočné, pozorujem ťa už dlhší čas, no nikdy mi nebolo dovolené povedať ti to.”

Ospravedlnil sa jej. Kylo Ren sa jej ospravedlnil, to ju šokovalo viac než všetky jeho doterajšie vyhlásenia. On, ktorý zvyčajne všetko a všetkých dvíha do výšky pomocou Sily a rozbíja okolo nich všetko, čo mu príde pod ruku a bráni im dýchať, videla to už mnohokrát a nikdy si na to celkom nedokázala zvyknúť, sa rozhodol ospravedlniť obyčajnej údržbárke.

„To predsa nemôže byť pravda. Verte mi, že sa niekde musela stať chyba.”

„Túžim len po tvojej podriadenosti, len potom, aby si pochopila, čo pre mňa skutočne znamenáš. A čoskoro sa to aj stane, Lia.”

Nepočúval ju, vôbec nebol ochotný ju počúvať. Inak by neopakoval všetky tie nezmysli.

„Čoskoro zabudneš na svoj hnev voči mne. Pomôžem ti na to všetko zabudnúť.”

„Nehnevám sa na vás, pane, ale vy sa budete hnevať, to mi je jasné, budete sa veľmi rozčuľovať, keď sa z toho preberiete.”


	2. 1. kapitola

Nestihol jej na to odpovedať. Bol odvolaný vyššími dôstojníkmi, ktorí s ním chceli hovoriť. To bolo jej jediné šťastie, lebo skutočne nepotrebovala, aby sa z toho šialenstva prebral v jej blízkosti, lebo si bola istá, že nech je to čokoľvek, čoskoro ho to prejde a ju obviní z toho, že sa mu chcela dostať do priazne, alebo aj z niečoho horšieho.

Nad údržbárkou sa niekto ako on, nikdy nezľutuje. Veliteľ Ren sa vždy správal, akoby bol on sám takmer až z kráľovskej rodiny, či to bola pravda alebo nie nevedela, a ani nemala záujem to zistiť. Priala si byť od neho čo najďalej, on bol vždy schopný hrozných vec, neodpúšťal a nepoznal žiadne výnimky, nechcela ani len pomyslieť na možnosť, že bude musieť čeliť jeho hnevu.

Upokojila sa, až keď sa Jim opäť vrátil k nej. Našťastie aj s tým sľúbeným gélom, injekcia proti bolesti jej už zabrala, cítila sa už omnoho lepšie aspoň fyzicky.

„Čo sa teraz stane?“ musela sa ho na to opýtať, potrebovala si byť istá, že má aspoň nejakú nádej na vyslobodenie.

„Neviem, nikdy som ho takého nevidel. Si si istá, že veliteľ o teba nemal záujem už predtým?”

„Som, ” odvetila Lia šokovane, už len preto, že vyslovil niečo také.

„Poznáš ho predsa. Všetci vedia, čo chce. A ja to určite nie som. Niečo s ním musí byť.“

„To nie je také isté, Lia.“

„Jim, prosím ťa, aspoň ty ma prestaň desiť.“

„Prepáč mi to. Nechcel som ťa vystrašiť. Možno bude lepšie, ak na to teraz nebudeš myslieť. Možno to nie je až také vážne. Nič hrozné sa predsa nestalo. Bude to v poriadku, uvidíš. Teraz ti aplikujem na rameno gél 7P.“

Poslúchla ho, rozopla si uniformu a dovolila mu, aby jej pomohol. Bol to jej najlepší priateľ a plne mu dôverovala, nebála sa toho, že by mohol urobiť čokoľvek nevhodné. Aplikácia prebehla bez problémov, Jim bol mimoriadne jemný a jeho dotyk takmer až uvoľňujúci. Zavrela oči a nechala ho pracovať. Snažila sa poslúchnuť jeho radu a nemyslieť na veliteľa Rena a na jeho nové požiadavky. No nebolo to také jednoduché, nemohla sa toho nepokoja zbaviť, nie teraz, keď sa obávala toho, čo všetko sa ešte môže stať, ak to zájde príliš ďaleko.

„Jim, prosím ťa, pokús sa zistiť, čo to má všetko znamenať. Ešte raz nechaj skontrolovať jeho skeny. Prosím, urob to pre mňa.“

Požiadala ho, keď skončil s ošetrením jej ramena.

„Samozrejme, urobím, čo sa bude dať, jeho prípad má na starosti naša šéfka, ona je veľmi dobrá odborníčka, o jej diagnóze si nedovolím pochybovať, no pozriem sa na to osobne. Ty si zatiaľ oddýchni, bude lepšie, ak si ešte ľahneš.“

„Pokúsim sa o to.“

Veľmi si želala, aby bolo všetko opäť v poriadku, aby nič z toho, čo si vypočula po svojom prebudení, nebola pravda.

***

Ani presne nevedela, kedy zaspala. Tentoraz bol jej spánok našťastie bez snov, poriadne si oddýchla a opäť sa cítila silná.

Jim sedel za svojím pracovným stolom. Ich pohľady sa stretli hneď potom, ako otvorila oči.

„Ako dlho som spala?“

„Len pár hodín, nemusíš si robiť starosti. Po celý čas som tu na teba dával pozor. A mám pre teba aj nové správy.“

„Ďakujem ti. Aké nové správy ?“ stále mala nádej, že sa z toho dostane. Bez následkov, bez ďalšej zbytočnej bolesti.

„Nemusíš mi ďakovať. Veliteľ Ren je v poriadku. Teda v rámci možností, skeny sú dobré, nemá ani len otras mozgu a na všetky otázky odpovedal podľa očakávania.“

„Pozná aj svoje meno?“

„Isteže. Ako som povedal, na všetky otázky, ktoré mu šéfka položila jej dal odpovede, ktoré od neho očakávala.“

Tak to boli skutočne veľmi dobré správy, nuž možno ho to prešlo a ona bude napokon zachránená. Pocítila úľavu, že sa napokon, možno nič vážne nestalo.

„A čo jej povedal o mne?“

„Nič čo ba ťa malo znepokojovať.“

„Jim, prosím, povedz mi pravdu.“

Pomaly pristúpil bližšie k nej. Prijala jeho objatie ako niečo úplne prirodzené. A dlhší čas sa ho len držala. Až kým nebola pripravená čeliť pravde.

„Len, prosím ťa, ostaň pokojná, nič to neznamená. Všetko sa dá do poriadku, uvidíš,“ povedal, potom ako ju pomaly pustil zo svojho náručia. Veliteľ Ren im zakázal tento druh kontaktu, no ona nemala v úmysle vzdať sa kvôli nemu svojho najlepšieho priateľa. Nie kvôli nemu. No nemohla zabudnúť na jeho slová, na možnosť, že by mohla opäť čeliť tomu istému strachu.

„Stále si myslí, že má o mňa záujem?“ musela mu položiť tú rozhodujúcu otázku.

Jim dlhší čas váhal, no napokon sa rozhodol jej odpovedať: „Povedal, že sa k tebe všetci majú správať tak, akoby si k nemu patrila, tak akoby ste boli oficiálne spolu.“

To bolo to posledné, čo si želala počuť, no musela to zvládnuť, musela si zvyknúť na myšlienku, že bude musieť čeliť dôsledkom tej nešťastnej konfrontácie.

„Nie, to nepovedal, nemohol niečo také povedať.“

„Mrzí ma to, Lia.“

Opäť pocítila bolesť, jej rameno sa ozvalo práve v tom okamihu, keď si uvedomila, že jej problémy sa ešte ani zďaleka neskončili.

„Dám ti ďalšiu dávku, zdá sa, že injekcia prestala pôsobiť.“

„Je to nutné?“

„Obávam sa, že áno, rameno potrebuje čas, aby sa zahojilo. Nie je nutné, aby si dovtedy trpela bolesťami.“

Dovolila mu, aby jej dal ďalšiu dávku. Netrvalo to dlho a bolesť opäť ustúpila.

„Si si istý, že toto nie je sen, a že ja nie som tou osobou, ktorá sa udrela do hlavy?“

„Nie, do hlavy si sa určite neudrela, stratila si vedomie, kvôli tým výparom, ktoré sa v tom čase uvoľnili z centrálnej jednotky, nie sú škodlivé samozrejme v menšom množstve, no môžu spôsobiť čiastočné bezvedomie.“

„Jim, prestaň hovoriť ako príručka! Bojím sa ho, Jim, rozumieš? Vieš čoho všetkého je schopný. Veľmi sa bojím, že mi ublíži.“

„Neboj sa, nemyslím si, že ti chce ublížiť, aspoň nie tentoraz. No budeš si musieť dávať pozor, na to čo mu povieš. Buď veľmi opatrná, Lia.“

Prikývla. Jediné čo nateraz mohla urobiť, bolo snažiť sa zachovať si chladnú hlavu a správať sa k veliteľovi Renovi, tak akoby sa nič nestalo, tak akoby bol len jej veliacim dôstojníkom.

„Chcela by som hovoriť aj s Annie, myslíš, že by to bolo možné?“

„Nie, obávam sa, že teraz to nepôjde. Sú tu zakázané návštevy, kvôli tomu, že veliteľa ešte oficiálne neprepustili, tak radšej uzavreli celý trakt. Aj ty tu ešte budeš musieť ostať. No môžeš pokojne použiť svoj datapad, proti tomu nemám žiadne výhrady. Len nepíš nič osobné o veliteľovi Renovi, možno budú teraz kontrolovať ten tvoj.“

„Myslela som, že ma už prepustíš? Datapad teraz pri sebe nemám, mala som dostať nový a ešte si ho nestihla vyzdvihnúť. Neboj sa dám si pozor.“

Jej datapad bol pokazený a ešte stále si nevyzdvihla ten nový, chystala sa to urobiť, predtým než došlo k jej zraneniu.

„Nie, ešte nie, bude lepšie, ak ešte nejaký čas ostaneš tu. Pôjdem poňho počas najbližšej prestávky.“

Jeho rozhodnutie ju vôbec nepotešilo, za iných okolností by si priala ostať pri ňom čo najdlhšie. Odkedy slúžili v Prvom ráde, nemali veľa času na to, aby sa mohli pokojne pozhovárať, vždy si museli dávať pozor, na každý krok, navzájom si kryť chrbát, aby sa vyhli disciplinárnemu trestu.

„Radšej ma už prepusť, v noci nechcem ostať v tomto trakte. Je to len rameno, mohla by som, ostať pokojne zavretá aj v mojej izbe. Čo ak sem príde, čo ak sa o niečo pokúsi?“

„Neboj sa, pochybujem, že po tých liekoch, ktoré mu dnes dáme, bude schopný čokoľvek urobiť,” pošepol jej sprisahanecky.

„A ty si už v poriadku? Ten tvoj pád včera vyzeral dosť vážne.“

„Nič to nebolo, som zvyknutý aj na horšie, no nečakal som, že takto zareaguje kvôli tebe, inak by som si dal lepší pozor.“

„To asi nečakal nikto,“ Lia sa tú jeho reakciu ešte stále snažila spracovať.

„Niežeby si nebola pekné a milé dievča a bez pochyby by bol každý šťastný, keby sa mohol stať tvojím priateľom. No tentoraz s tebou súhlasím, veliteľ Ren je pre teba príliš nebezpečný.“

„A pre koho by vlastne nebezpečný nebol?“

„Tak to netuším, to je skutočne veľmi ťažká otázka. Možno by sa k nemu hodila pretoriánka, ak má Najvyšší vodca nejaké na sklade, by bola schopná s ním udržať krok. Alebo jedna z nich. Používateľka Sily.“

S tým musela Lia len súhlasiť. Aj ona verila, že osoba tohto druhu by to zvládla.

***

„Si krásna, keď sa konečne usmievaš. Takto je to správne.“

Prešiel ďalší deň a nič vážne sa nestalo. Na ošetrovni prebiehali len bežné úkony, ktoré sa vôbec netýkali jej problému.

Jim jej priniesol datapad a Annie bola hneď pripravená zlepšiť jej náladu a nebola jediná. Jim si všimol, že sa prestala strhávať a neustále sa dívať na dvere, konca sa uvoľnila a písala si s Annie o veciach, ktoré s jej problémom priamo nesúviseli, no dokázali ju konečne aspoň trochu rozveseliť.

„Len mi toľko nelichoť, čo na to povie Annie?”

„Ona vie, ako to myslím, vie, že mne môže veriť.“

Jim ju vždy považoval len za svoju kamarátku. Lia musela pripustiť, že istý čas bola doňho zaľúbená. Došlo však k udalostiam, ktoré jej zabránili o svojich pocitoch hovoriť priamo s ním, jeho rodine sa nepáčilo ani ich priateľstvo a ona nebola pripravená čeliť ich nátlaku. Potom Jim začal chodiť s jej najlepšou priateľkou Annie a ona sa postupne zmierila s tým, že ostanú len dobrými priateľmi. Nechcela stratiť ani jedného z nich.

***

Oddychovala na posteli oddelenej od ostatných len tenkým závesom. Aj to však bol luxus, na ktorý nemali nárok všetci. Niektoré postele určené pre trooperov, nemali túto vymoženosť.

Lia ho však práve teraz aspoň čiastočne odhrnula, aby mohla svojho priateľa pozorovať pri práci. To, aká nebezpečná môže byť, si mladá údržbárka uvedomila, až keď uvidela dvoch Rytierov z Renu.

Po prvý raz ich mala možnosť sledovať úplne zblízka. Už len ich prítomnosť na ošetrovni znepokojila všetkých ostatných pacientov. Počas dňa ich pár pribudlo, no nebolo to nič vážne, len menšie poranenia. Ich príchod však zmenil celú atmosféru v miestnosti. Strach ovládol takmer všetkých.

Rytieri z Renu boli zvláštni. To bol zrejme jediný správny výraz, ktorý týchto temných bojovníkov vystihoval. Hovorilo sa o nich, že všade kam prídu, prinášajú len smrť či deštrukciu a podriadia sa len svojmu pánovi. Okrem jeho príkazov sú slepí a hluchí voči akýmkoľvek prosbám. Lia mala možnosť to zistiť na vlastnej koží. Stalo sa to v zlomku sekundy, v jednom okamihu sa Jim chystal ošetriť jedného z nich, a v tom ďalšom, zrazu čelil jeho smrtiacej čepeli.

Vstala, cítila kdesi hlboko v sebe zvláštne chvenie, dojatie spojené s neúprosným hnevom.

„Nie, to nesmiete!“

Vedela, že to nemá význam, že sa ona sama môže dostať do problémov, ktoré by ju mohli stáť život, no nemohla sa len dívať na to, ako mu ubližujú.

Pocítila na sebe pohľad tých chladných oči. Srdce sa jej takmer zastavilo. Jej vlastný strach bol takmer neznesiteľný, až kým nepocítili svoju vlastnú silu.

„Ako si želáte, pani moja.“

Rytier vypol svoj meč. Jim už viac nemusel čeliť jeho smrtiacemu jasu. Nerozumela tomu, jej myseľ to ani len nestihla poriadne vyhodnotiť.

Pomaly pristúpil k nej, kým ten druhý stále zotrvával v rovnakej pozícii, akoby bol len živou sochou.

„Prečo si ma tak nazval?“ odvážila sa ho osloviť, aj keď ju to stálo všetko úsilie, ktoré v sebe dokázala nájsť.

„Medzi tebou a naším pánom je spojenie, ktoré nezničí ani smrť. Keď nám o tebe povedal, chcel som zistiť, či to čo cítim, vždy keď vstúpim na stanicu, je pravdivé. Teraz už poznám pravdu. Si to ty. Mojou paňou je teraz moja sestra.“

Kľakol si k jej nohám a ona bola si istá, že konečne rozumie snu, ktorý ju tak veľmi dlho trápil, a takisto aj obávam svojich rodičov.

„Sin? Si to ty? Naozaj si to ty?“ hlas sa jej chvel. Jej starší brat. Ten, o ktorom jej rodičia povedali, že zomrel. Ten, ktorý odišiel študovať na akúsi akadémiu, no nikdy viac sa už odtiaľ nevrátil.

Nepoznala ho veľmi dobre, bola vtedy veľmi malá, no pochopila, že jej sen zrejme súvisel s ním, že jej rodičia sa možno tak veľmi báli tej možnosti, že ona bude kráčať rovnakou cestou ako jej brat.

„Áno, som. Temnota je však silnejšia. Vždy bude silnejšia než puto, ktoré nás spája.“

Nevedela, čo by mu mala vlastne povedať. Bola si istá len tým, že jediné, čo môže urobiť, bolo povedať mu pravdu.

„Nie som tvojou paňou, Sin. Som len tvoja sestra.“

***

„Ani dnes ťa ešte neprepustíme,” oznámil jej Jim, stále ešte dosť stroho, akoby bola zrazu inou Liou a on ju viac nespoznával.

Správal sa tak, odkedy Rytieri z Renu opustili ošetrovňu, namiesto jeho vďačnosti, práve teraz čelila tomuto zvláštnemu správaniu z jeho strany. Akoby ho oklamala, akoby to ona sama pred ním po celý čas tajila niečo také dôležité. No skutočne o tom nič nevedela, rodičia jej zakázali o bratovi hovoriť, po jeho údajnej smrti sa presťahovali späť na svoju farmu, predtým žili v meste, no nikdy tam nedokázali nájsť šťastie. Všetko sa zmenilo, až keď sa presťahovali do omnoho pokojnejšej oblasti. Až vtedy si po prvý raz našla skutočných priateľov, s ktorými v podstate vyrástla. No nespomínala si na to, kým jej brat skutočne bol. Bola vtedy veľmi malá a rodičia v nej túto stránku úspešne potlačili. Verila im a urobila všetko tak, ako želali. Jimov postoj jej ublížil, možno viac než skutočnosť, že jej brat bol celý čas nažive a nikdy sa neodhodlal k tomu, aby ich kontaktoval.

„Som predsa v poriadku, už to ani tak veľmi nebolí,” odvetila Lia stále viac a viac znepokojená jeho správaním k nej, a takisto aj jeho náhlym chladom. Snáď si nemyslí, že sa skutočne stane paňou Rytierov z Renu? Niečo také nemala v úmysle nikdy dopustiť. Jej brat sa predsa nestane jej služobníkom, už len tá predstava ju znepokojovala viac než čokoľvek iné. Nevedela, čo presne urobí jej brat, no predpokladala, že všetko o nej povie svojmu pánovi, no čo mu vlastne mohol povedať? Bola len malým dieťaťom, keď odišiel, nikdy si ju veľmi nevšímal, nevedel nič, čo by ju mohlo skutočne skompromitovať. To, že bola jeho sestrou, nemohlo byť príčinou jej ďalších problémov s ním, aspoň nie za týchto okolností.

„Šéfka povedala, že tu musíš ostať. Nediskutovala so mnou o tom,” Jim jej opäť dal len strohú odpoveď poznačenú podráždenosťou, ktorú prežíval len zriedkavo.

„Tak dobre, pokúsim sa to, ešte nejaký čas zvládnuť,” prijala jeho chladný postoj a rozhodla sa k nemu aspoň nateraz správať rovnako. Vedela, že svojvoľne odísť nemôže, pokiaľ ju zdravotníčka označila za nespôsobilú, ak nechce dostať disciplinárny trest. A posledné po čom túžila bolo skončiť bezmocná v cele.

Vrátila sa späť do svojej postele a zatiahla za sebou záves. Ak si skutočne želá, aby spolu teraz komunikovali takto, ona nebude tou osobou, ktorá sa to rozhodne zmeniť.

***

„Máš dnes nočnú službu?“ opýtala sa ho, keď po určitom čase on sám odhrnul záves. Bola to v podstate zbytočná otázka, no ona tak či tak nevedela, na čo iné by sa ho mala opýtať, bez toho, aby mu nevyčítala jeho správanie k nej. Už mala za sebou pobyt v tunajšej kúpeľni, prezliekla sa, Annie jej poslala tašku s jej vecami, bola jej za to veľmi vďačná a skutočne si priala, aby už spolu mohli hovoriť aj osobne. No zatiaľ to nevyzeralo tak, že by jej bolo dovolené opustiť ošetrovňu.

„Áno, mala tu byť Mandy, ale prehodil som si s ňou smenu. Chcel som s tebou hovoriť ešte dnes. Prepáč, Lia, prepáč mi, ako som reagoval na tých Rytierov z Renu, viem, že si sa mi len snažila pomôcť. Na chvíľu som o tebe zapochyboval a je mi to veľmi ľúto. Budem na teba dohliadať celú noc.“

„Chcem len, aby si pochopil, že som to nevedela. Skutočne som netušila, že on patrí k nim. A nemohla som ti nič povedať ani o tom, že som vôbec nejakého staršieho brata mala.“

„Rozumiem ti, len ma to na istý čas vyviedlo z miery, ešte raz sa ti za to ospravedlňujem a prisahám, že sa to už viac nestane.“

Nevedela čo by robila, keby ich nemala, keby Annie a Jim neboli jej priateľmi. Potrebovala ich, boli súčasťou jej života tak dlho, že si už ani len nevedela predstaviť, aký by bol bez nich. Na niečo také by si zrejme nedokázala zvyknúť. Jej srdce jej nedovolilo hnevať sa naňho príliš dlho.

„Prijímam vaše ospravedlnenie, pane.“

„Ďakujem vám, madam. Neviete si ani len predstaviť, ako veľmi ste ma tým potešili.“

Aj Lia bola veľmi šťastná. Opäť medzi nimi bolo všetko v poriadku. Jim jej nekládol žiadne doplňujúce otázky a nechal ju pokojne oddychovať. Opäť odchýlila záves a občas ho pozorovala pri práci.

Sem-tam na ňu aj žmurkol, hádzali po sebe úsmevy, chcel ju rozveseliť a ona bola pripravená mu 

Svojím spôsobom si vždy želala mať priateľa, ktorý by bol k nej láskavý a pozorný. Takého, pri ktorom by sa cítila milovaná a šťastná, niekoho, kto bol pravým opakom osoby, ktorá teraz každému hovorila, že je medzi nimi spojenie. Niekoho, kto by jej skutočne rozumel.

***

„Všetko v poriadku, je stav dievčaťa stabilizovaný?” zo spánku ju prebudil prísny hlas, ktorý patril hlavnej zdravotníckej dôstojníčke Gwendoline Milesovej, Jimovej šéfke a učiteľke.

„Áno, madam, má sa veľmi dobre, už zajtra ju zrejme podľa môjho názoru budeme môcť prepustiť.“

„Radšej sa s prepustením ešte tak veľmi neponáhľajme, Morris.”

„Prečo, madam?”

„Istá osoba si želá sa o ňu postarať osobne. Ty vieš veľmi dobre, čo to znamená.“

Jim mierne zbledol.

„Čo urobíme? Ako jej pomôžeme?“

„Presvedčila som tú osobu, že Lia nateraz potrebuje pokoj, aby sa zotavila zo svojho zranenia, že musí ešte nejaký čas zostať tu. Pre jej vlastné dobro, napíš do jej záznamov to, čo som ti povedala. Povedzme, že si želá, aby ostala pri ňom v jeho súkromných izbách. Sama neviem čo si mám myslieť o jeho rozhodnutí. Ale to dievča, nechcem, aby zbytočne čelila niečomu, čo by pre ňu nemuselo dopadnúť dobre.“

Istá osoba.

Tak to skutočne vôbec neznelo dobre.

No nikto ju nemôže prinútiť, aby urobila niečo také. Nikto. Ani len veliteľ Ren.

Má svoju izbu. Svoj život, nepotrebuje, aby sa o ňu staral takýmto spôsobom. Postará sa o seba sama.

„Dobre, madam, všetko bude tak, ako poviete, som rád, že mi rozumiete, teda, že ste pochopili, prečo som vás požiadal o mimoriadnu opatrnosť.“

„Ja to veľmi dobre chápem, Morris. Urobíme, čo sa bude dať, no nemôžeme odmietnuť priamy rozkaz od neho, ak k tomu dôjde, musíš to akceptovať. A rovnako aj ona.“

„Rozumiem, madam,“ odvetil Jim potichu. Lia cítila, ako jej srdce po týchto vyhláseniach pokleslo no zároveň, bola pripravená bojovať. Nepoddá sa jeho prianiam, bez ohľadu na to, čo sa stane, nestane sa hračkou v jeho rukách.

***

Ráno za ňou prišiel významný člen Prvého rádu. Sám generál Hux osobne. Bolo to vôbec po prvý raz čo mala možnosť ho vidieť celkom zblízka. Jim bol práve v sklade a ošetrovňa už bola opäť prázdna, preto sa vôbec necítila bezpečne.

„Pane,” hlesla znepokojene, keď jej podal svoju ruku a ona ju prijala. Držal ju dlhšie, než by sa patrilo, pocítila úľavu, keď ju napokon pustil. Nepáčilo sa jej ani to, ako sa na ňu díval, akoby od nej niečo očakával aj on.

„Za istých okolností som ochotný poskytnúť vám ochranu, teda v prípade, že skutočne nechcete padnúť do rúk veliteľa Rena.“

„Poskytnúť mi ochranu, pane?” nemohla uveriť tomu, že s niekým vedie rozhovor tohto druhu.

„Áno, iste, Lia, súcitím s vami vzhľadom na celý ten rozruch a som pripravený vám pomôcť.”

Potrebovala pomoc, no nie od osoby, ktorá chcela z jej situácie len profitovať. Mala v úmysle zdvorilo jeho ponuku odmietnuť.

Sklenená tabuľa, ktorá oddeľovala ošetrovňu pre ostatných od časti pre dôstojníkov, praskla a drobné úlomky začali padať na zem.

Generál Hux nedal najavo absolútne nič, keď uvidel očividne nahnevaného veliteľa Rena. Zrejme bol na takéto prejavy z jeho strany už zvyknutý, a takisto využíval aj výhodu, ktorej sa mu dostalo. Najvyšší vodca Snoke bol jedinou osobou, ktorá smela Huxa trestať pomocou Sily. Odkedy mu táto výhoda bola udelená, podnietilo ho to k tomu, aby mladého veliteľa provokoval viac než predtým. 

„Odstúp od nej!“

„Neurobil som nič zlé, Ren. Len sa chcem pozhovárať s jednou z mojich podriadených.“

„Oľutuješ to, že si sem prišiel!“ bolo viac než očividné, že tentoraz ani zákaz Najvyššieho vodcu nebude stačiť.

Jim sa objavil vo dverách práve, keď takmer došlo k najhoršiemu.

„Páni, prosím vás, toto nie je vhodné miesto ani čas.“

Pokúšal sa to zastaviť, no Lia tušila, že to nebude stačiť. Musela pozbierať odvahu a urobiť tomu všetkému rázny koniec.

Najprv sa obrátila späť ku generálovi, ktorí stále len chladnokrvne čakal na Renovu reakciu.

„Ďakujem, pane, ale nič nepotrebujem, postarám sa o seba sama, nemám v úmysle tu zbytočne vyvolávať rozruch, nie som natoľko dôležitá, aby sa osoba vášho významu kvôli mne dostala do zbytočných ťažkosti. Toto všetko je len jedno veľké nedorozumenie, ktoré sa čoskoro vyrieši.“

Potom sa zhlboka nadýchla a istý čas jej trvalo, kým sa odhodlala niečo povedať aj druhej strane: „A čo sa týka vás Ben Solo, nie je nutný žiadny zásah z vašej strany. Medzi nami nie je žiadne spojenie, ktoré by vás k tomu oprávňovalo.“

***

Bola to jedna z tých situácií, do ktorých sa nikdy nemala v úmysle dostať. Netúžila po pozornosti osôb, ktoré všetko robia len preto, aby získali čoraz väčšiu moc nad ostatnými. Ani po pozornosti maniakov, ktorí si ani nie sú istí svojou vlastnou identitou.

Chcela mať priateľa, ktorý by bol voči nej láskavý a trpezlivý. Priateľa, s ktorým by sa mohla len tak pokojne smiať a zabudnúť na všetky každodenné starosti.

Nemala v úmysle sa zaplietať do intríg a byť súčasťou vnútorných bojov medzi elitnými členmi Prvého rádu.

Generál sa tváril veľmi spokojne, akoby nič viac ani len nepotreboval. Jim bol na pokraji zrútenia a na veliteľa Rena sa radšej ani len neodvážila pozrieť. To, čo povedala, ju mohlo vyjsť draho. No nemala na výber, musela konečne niečo urobiť, čokoľvek čo by zastavilo to jeho vyčíňanie.

„Ben Solo? Kto to asi tak môže byť? Je to skutočne vaše meno?“

Veliteľ Ren neodpovedal. Lia priam cítila jeho hnev a vedela, že týmto sa to neskončilo. Teraz bol jeho hnev namierený na ňu a ona netušila, čo sa stane. No bol to jediný spôsob, ako ho odradiť.

„Generál Hux, ak vás môžem poprosiť, bude lepšie, ak odídete. Prosím vás, rešpektujte, že sa nachádzate na ošetrovni.“

Jim bol skutočne odvážnejší než čakala. Skutočne bola rada, že práve on je jej kamarátom, lebo sa jej zastal napriek tomu, že sa tým doslova ocitol uprostred dvoch mlynských kameňov.

„To je váš priateľ?” opýtal sa generál Hux, spôsobom, ktorý mohol spustiť ďalšiu katastrofu.

Jeho slová pokojne mohli byť rozbuškou, ktorá mohla celú situáciu ešte viac zhoršiť. 

„Nie, pane, je to len kamarát.“

„Máte šťastie na dobrých priateľov, Lia.”

„Tiež si myslím...” odvetila čiastočne spokojná, že sa jej podarilo prehovoriť. Mala hrozný strach z trestu, nebola pripravená na možnosť, že by sa jej dotkla Sila.

„Takže žiadneho priateľa nemáte?”

Zahanbene sklopila zrak. Nebola to téma, o ktorej by rada hovorila s veliacim dôstojníkom, vlastne podľa možnosti radšej vôbec s nikým.

„Nie, nemám, pane.“

“To je vskutku veľká škoda. Prvý rád nepraje vzťahom ako takým, ale verím, že práve vy budete mať to šťastie. Náš mladý zdravotník však má pravdu, toto skutočne nie je vhodné miesto na podobné rozhovory, prajem vám skoré uzdravenie Austenová a dúfam, že sa čoskoro opäť uvidíme.“

„Ďakujem, pane.“

To bolo všetko, o čom stihli hovoriť, skôr než opustil ošetrovňu, našťastie v celku a bez akejkoľvek ujmy. No ona nebola ešte ani zďaleka v bezpečí.

„Povedala si, že nemáš priateľa.“

Jeho hlasu, akoby sa dotkla bolesť, ktorej Lia tak celkom nerozumela.

„Áno, pane, to som povedala, lebo je to pravda.“

“Pane, tie lieky, poslali vás sem, aby som vám aplikoval,” rýchlo sa snažil zaujať jeho pozornosť Jim. Mala chuť ho objať, opäť jej veril a bol pripravený za ňu bojovať, no to samozrejme urobiť nemohla.

„Nepotrebujem lieky, nechaj nás osamote.“

„Ale pane, prosím vás.“

„Zmizni!“

Lia pozrela na Jima, dala mu jasne najavo, že toto je už len jej boj. Nechcela, aby kvôli nej prišiel o život. Pokúšala sa pripraviť na to, že bude musieť čeliť následkom svojho rozhodnutia.

Uľavilo sa jej, keď ju poslúchol a odišiel do druhej časti ošetrovne, určenej pre dôstojníkov. No zároveň to znásobilo jej strach.

„Je to zbytočné, nemám v úmysle odvolať svoje slová. Povedala som len to, čo ste chceli počuť, Ben.“

„Neprekáža mi, že ma tak voláš. Sám som ťa o to požiadal, no už nikdy nepovedz, že nemáš priateľa, že si sama. Nie si sama, Lia.“

„O tom nemôžete rozhodnúť len vy!“

„Patríš mne a čoskoro si na to zvykneš. Bez ohľadu na to, čo sa medzi nami stalo, viac z mojich rúk neunikneš, Lia.“

„Nie, pane, my dvaja k sebe nepatríme, čoskoro to pochopíte aj sám.“

„Podrobíš sa mojej vôli, budeš patriť len mne. Akýkoľvek odpor je zbytočný.“

Sila sa jej skutočne dotkla, no nie spôsobom, ktorý od neho očakávala. Len stratila vedomie a cítila, že padá.

No takisto aj jeho ruky, keď jej pád zastavili, zrazu bola v jeho náručí a chcela proti tomu protestovať, no jej myseľ bola obklopená už len temnotou.

***

Prebudila sa v tmavej miestnosti, na dvojlôžkovej posteli. Veliteľ Ren sedel vedľa nej a ona sa zdesene strhla, keď pochopila, kde sa zrejme nachádzajú. Nezvládla to, bolo toho na ňu už priveľa. Cítila ako jej po tvári začali stekať slzy. Nedokázala sa ovládnuť, nie potom všetkom, čo mala možnosť v tých posledných okamihoch prežiť. Myslela na svojho brata, na to či by sa rozhodol postaviť proti svojmu pánovi, keby ho požiadala o pomoc. Teraz bol on jej jedinou nádejou.

„Kde to sme?“

„V mojej izbe, v našej posteli.“

Chcel ju objať, no ona sa len od neho prudko odtiahla. Raz a navždy mu to musí vysvetliť, nemôže predsa robiť také veci, akoby snáď boli skutočne spolu.

Nemohla potlačiť plač, nemohla potlačiť beznádej. Stále ho to neprešlo, stále si myslí všetky tie absurdné veci, ktoré nedávajú vôbec zmysel. Ako to má zastaviť ? A práve teraz je tu taká zraniteľná, keď je tu s ním sama a bez akejkoľvek možnosti na vyslobodenie.

„Nemôžem tu ostať, musíte to pochopiť! Ja nie som tá osoba, ktorá sem patrí.“

„Je to moja chyba, že si to myslíš, viem, že nie si pripravená mi odpustiť, neurobím nič, čo by ti ublížilo, chcem len, aby si bola v bezpečí,“ zopakoval to, akoby bol presvedčený, že pri ňom v bezpečí skutočne bude.


	3. 2. kapitola

**Pred niekoľkými hodinami**

_Renský rytier pokľakol pred svojím pánom. Cítil strach pochádzajúci od tej ženy, od staršej zdravotníčky, ktorá len nedávno dokončila posledné vyšetrenia. Už len jeho prítomnosť spôsobila, že sa napriek tomu všetkému, čo doteraz mala možnosť vidieť, neubránila bolestnému chveniu._

_Sin si užíval jej strach, každý okamih, bol preňho zdrojom nesmiernej slasti. Pocity iných bolo to jediné, čo mu ostalo, on sám už prináležal temnote. Nedokázal byť viac človekom. Nemal viac vlastnú vôľu, bol pripútaný svojou vernosťou, k tomu, kto viedol ich rád. K svojmu pánovi._

_„Môžeš vstať.“_

_Prikázal mu veliteľ Ren chladne. Voči svojim rytierom nikdy neprejavoval mimoriadnu náklonnosť. Dokázal byť k nim krutejší než k svojim nepriateľom, no Sin si pamätal aj na iné časy, na obdobie, keď bol pohltený svetlom, to obdobie doteraz nikto nesmel pred ním spomenúť, no teraz padlo to meno. Ben Solo. Bolo v mysli jeho sestry a on nevedel, ako sa má s tou náhlou zmenou vysporiadať. Jeho pán sa obrátil k stále sa chvejúcej zdravotníčke._

_„Môžete odísť, poručíčka Milesová.“_

_„Ďakujem, pane,“ hlas sa jej chvel, keď sa snažila udržať pod kontrolou svoje emócie. Veliteľ Ren si ju však len znechutene premeriaval, jej slabosť ho zjavne nedojímala tak veľmi ako Sina._

_Vedel, že túži potom, aby jej mohol ublížiť, no potreboval ju, potreboval aby ho uznala za schopného služby, čo dosiaľ ešte nebola ochotná urobiť, no bola to len otázka času. Sin nemal žiadne pochybnosti o tom, že veliteľ dostane to, čo chce._

_Staršia dôstojníčka, čo najrýchlejšie ako to bolo možné, prešla späť do druhej časti ošetrovne, zrejme k jeho sestre. Upokojovalo ho, že je tak blízko pri ňom, niečo z neho, akoby dosiahlo istú formu ľudskosti, keď bola blízko neho. No nemohol byť jej bratom, toto privilégium mu bolo navždy odobraté. Jeho vernosť prináležala len jeho pánovi. Len on mal právo rozhodnúť o ich živote či smrti. Preto vedel, čo musí urobiť, keď mu pán položil otázku: „Čo si zistil?“_

_„Mali ste pravdu, môj pane. Vďaka vám som našiel svoju sestru. To, čo k nej cítite, ma priviedlo k nej.“_

_„Ako je to možné, že som to nedokázal identifikovať už skôr?“_

_„Moja sestra má nadanie po svojej matke, predpokladám však, že moja údajná smrť prinútila rodičov, k tomu, aby v nej jej talent úspešne potlačili. Sila spala hlboko v nej, no vďaka vám sa prebudí, ak jej dáte dostatok času.“_

_Pánova tvár prezrádzala len spokojnosť, spojenú s posadnutosťou, ktorú uňho vídaval dosť často, keď hovoril o nej. Predtým možno nevedel kým je, bránil sa svojim citom, Sin už dávno vedel, že je stratený, že skôr či neskôr, bude musieť prijať pravdu._

_„Ako sa k tebe správala?“_

_„Nechce prijať to, že jej život sa odteraz bude musieť zmeniť. Možno ešte nie je pripravená.“_

_Vedel, že to Lia neurobila z vlastnej vôle, že nechcela na seba upútať prítomnosť jeho pána, no Sila v nej ho bude priťahovať, čím ďalej tým viac, nedokáže tomu zabrániť, jej schopnosti ju predurčujú k tomu, aby bola preňho pokušením._

_„Môžem ťa ubezpečiť, že čoskoro bude.“_

_***_

**Súčasnosť**

„Ak si skutočne želáte, aby som bola v bezpečí, dovoľte mi vrátiť sa na ošetrovňu, alebo do svojej izby. Prosím vás, Ben,“ odvážila sa dotknúť jeho rúk, pocítila teplo, ktoré sa vo vlnách pomaly šírilo celým jej telom. Teplo, ktorého zdroj sa ani len neodvážila pomenovať. Odtiahla sa tak rýchlo, ako to len bolo možné. Predtým jej zakázal, aby sa ho dotýkala, teraz ten zákaz porušila, lebo čiastočne dúfala, že jej pripomenie, kde je jej miesto, veliteľ Ren to však neurobil. No nestalo sa tak, a ona bola zmätená jeho správaním ešte viac než predtým.

„Ostaneš tu so mnou, až kým nebudeš pripravená. Budú chcieť s tebou hovoriť. Vedenie Prvého rádu a takisto aj Najvyšší vodca. To, čo urobil generál Hux je len začiatok. Čakajú ťa ešte omnoho ťažšie skúšky.“

„To nebude potrebné, medzi nami predsa nič nie je. Poviem im len pravdu.“

Pritiahol si ju k sebe. Neublížil jej, no cítila jeho telo na svojom, bola bezbranná v jeho objatí. Znepokojená tým, ako prudko jej bilo srdce, keď bola tak blízko neho, ako veľmi dokázala podliehať svojmu vlastnému telu, ktoré však nemalo a nesmelo mať nad ňou kontrolu. Veliteľ Ren sa nezmenil, nemohol sa tak veľmi zmeniť len kvôli tej nehode, nech sa dialo čokoľvek, nebolo to rozhodne v jej prospech.

„Čoskoro zaujmeš miesto, ktoré ti patrí, staneš sa mojou ženou a všetci ťa budú poznať ako Pani rytierov z Renu,“ šepkal jej takmer nežne. Ona sa však opatrne vymanila z jeho objatia a vstala z postele. Nemohla len tak ľahko pristúpiť na jeho hru, vedela, aký bol jeho vzťah k nej a neverila, že by sa to len tak ľahko mohlo zmeniť. Manželstvo bolo to posledné, čo by od neho očakávala.

Viac než jeho momentálna túžba po záväzkoch, ju trápilo, že brat si namiesto nej vybral svojho pána. Bolo pre ňu ťažké vyrovnať sa s tým, že Sin jej nepomôže, že bolo zbytočné naňho myslieť ako na tú poslednú nádej. Jej brat medzi nimi vytvoril priepasť, ktorú ani jeden z nich nedokáže prekonať. Povedal mu o ich rozhovore, čím ju uvrhol do nebezpečenstva. Očakávala to od neho, no sklamalo ju to, časť z nej si želala, aby zastával miesto jej staršieho brata. Pochopila však, že to sa zrejme nikdy nestane. Postaral sa o to, aby na to, že je jeho sestru ostatní pacienti zabudli, všetci okrem Jima, tak si to želala, lebo verila, že jemu jedinému môže veriť. Očividne však nemal v úmysle túto informáciu tajiť pred svojím pánom.

„Vašou ženou? Nie, niečo také nemôžete odo mňa žiadať, nie ste v poriadku!“ absolútne stratil kontrolu, ak si skutočne myslí, že by sa dopustila šialenstva tohto druhu. Na Exclusiore, jej rodnej planéte, boli bežné dokonca aj dohodnuté manželstvá, pri ktorých sa budúci snúbenci vôbec nepoznali, istá časť obyvateľstva bola skalopevne presvedčená, že je to tak správne. Ona však mala o svojom živote iné predstavy. Aj keď jej ľudia by sa na celú záležitosť dívali z hľadiska získania prestíže, ona skôr myslela na svoje vlastné šťastie, a takisto aj na to, čo sa stane, ak sa veliteľovo správanie k nej opäť zmení. Nebola vôbec ochotná čo i len riskovať tú možnosť.

„Som v poriadku, láska moja. Cítim sa veľmi dobre.“

„Nie ste si istý ani len tým, kto v skutočnosti ste. Chcete, aby som vás volala Ben, to však nie je vaše skutočné meno.“

„Ben Solo je moje skutočné meno. Narodil som sa tak a vyrastal som ako Ben Solo. Je to meno, ktoré si chcem vziať späť. Meno, ktoré použijem na to, aby som ublížil svojim nepriateľom.“

„Stále vám nerozumiem,“ to meno sa jej skutočne zdalo známe, no nikdy sa až natoľko nezaujímala o dejiny galaxie, nebolo to v jej učebných osnovách, a na ich planéte o všetkom, čo sa dostalo k obyvateľstvu rozhodoval Prvý rád a jeho prísna cenzúra.

„Bol som ním, predtým som bol Benom Solom, ktorý bol v podstate dobrý chlapec, chcel len zapadnúť, chcel len, aby ho mali radi tí, ktorých ľúbil on. Želal si len nájsť pochopenie u svojej rodiny, chcel len, aby spolu trávili viac času. Jeho rodičia boli Han Solo a Leia Organa. Ich mená si už istotne mala možnosť počuť. Zbavili sa zodpovednosti tým, že ma zverili do rúk môjho strýka Luka Skywalkera.“

Meno Skywalker poznala, spájalo sa s niečím, čo kedysi počula od svojich rodičov. S minulosťou, o ktorej nikdy nechceli hovoriť. Han a Leia? To tiež niekedy zaznievalo v rozhovoroch jej rodičov, no nikdy s ňou o nich priamo nehovorili. Teraz však už vedela, kto je Leia Organa. Generálka Odboja. No netušila, že je zároveň matkou veliteľa Rena, to bolo pre ňu skutočne veľmi veľké prekvapenie. Odvážila sa ho opýtať len na menej závažné skutočnosti.

„On bol rytierom Jedi? Synom lorda Vadera?“

„Áno, presne tak. To bol môj slávny strýko. Myslel som si, že on ma pochopí, že on bude pre mňa dobrým učiteľom, že mi možno nahradí otca. Dúfal som, že stretnem ľudí, ktorí sú rovnakí ako ja, ľudia ktorí sa ho nebudú báť a nebudú ho považovať za zvláštneho, že konečne nájdem miesto, ktoré bude môcť považovať za svoj domov. No mýlil som sa, nevieš ako veľmi som sa mýlil, ako veľmi som bol naivný a slabý. Spoznal len bolesť a zradu, od tých, ktorí ho mali viesť. Našiel len verných sluhov, no nie skutočne blízke osoby. Ben pochopil, že to čo chce, že to po čom túži, nemôže získať, kým sa svojej slabosti nezbaví, tak si vytvoril obranu, ktorá dostala nové meno, obranu, ktorá ho mala chrániť pred tou bolesťou a nedovoliť, aby sa niekto k nemu dostal tak blízko ako vtedy, keď sa jeho vlastný strýko rozhodol ho zavraždiť. Len preto, lebo sa bál jeho schopností, počas jednej noci zničil všetky jeho sny, zmaril všetky jeho nádeje. Ben Solo zmizol a bol nahradený Kylom Renom.“

„Nikdy viac ste ním neboli?" odvážila sa mu položiť tú otázku, jeho rozprávanie ju zaujalo, prebudilo v nej súcit. No neodvážila sa ho prejaviť otvorene, nevedela, akoby na to zareagoval.

„Nie, nedovolil som to, nikdy som mu nedovolil vrátiť sa. Jeho matka ho volala, zúfalo ho chcela späť, no už v sebe nenašiel nič, čo by jej mohol dať.“

„Tak prečo ste potom opäť povedali, že ste ním, prečo ste to meno opäť použili?“

„Kylo Ren zlyhal, neostáva mi nič iné, len pripustiť, že jeho šanca na prehru je až príliš vysoká. Potrebujem to najlepšie, čo mi zo seba môže dať Ben Solo, a takisto aj teba, aby som utíšil tú časť zo mňa, ktorá by inak podľahla slabosti.“

„Je mi to veľmi ľúto, ale ja vám nemôžem pomôcť,“ napriek tomu, čo jej povedal, Lia nemala v úmysle ustúpiť.

„Som presvedčený o tom, že tvoj súhlas získam. Dám ti čas do nasledujúceho rána, dovtedy mi musíš dať odpoveď, na ktorú čakám.“

„Pane, ale ja...“

„Ak sa rozhodneš mi vzdorovať, nič tým nezískaš a zaplatia za to všetci, na ktorých ti záleží.“

Jim a Annie.

Jej najlepší priatelia a takisto zrejme aj Flo. S mladou inžinierkou si v poslednom čase vybudovala tiež veľmi dobrý vzťah. Oprávnene sa obávala o ich osud viac než o svoj vlastný.

„Dobre si rozmysli, čo urobíš. Nechám ťa osamote, aby si o tom všetkom mohla popremýšľať. No nezabudni, že životy tvojich priateľov závisia len od tvojho rozhodnutia. Nezáleží mi na tom, čo sa s nimi stane.“

Videla ako si zo stola vzal späť svoju masku, nasadil si ju a opustil izbu. Chvela sa od hnevu, ledva dokázala prekonať ten prvotný šok z prebudenia v jeho izbe, a teraz od nej žiadal ešte aj toto a nie v žiadnom prípade nepovažoval za odpoveď. Bola v šoku a nevedela čo by mala urobiť, akoby mala zachrániť seba aj ostatných.

Svadbu. Veliteľ Ren chcel skutočnú svadbu. Stále sa s tým nedokázala vyrovnať. Niekoľko minút len tak potichu sedela na posteli a celá sa chvela. Má sa vydať zaňho? Za chladnokrvného netvora, ktorý sa jej vyrážal smrťou jej priateľov, aj keď sú nevinní, aj keď vždy robili len to, čo bolo ich povinnosťou. 

Nikdy by si nemyslela, že od nej bude chcieť niečo také. Nevedela, čo by mala urobiť. Akoby mala zastaviť celé to šialenstvo. Jej jedinou nádejou bolo, že sa vráti späť k svojim starým spôsobom. No postupne sa vzdávala nádeje, že by to mohlo byť len prechodné. Čo ak mal Jim pravdu a on ju pozoroval už dlhšie, čo ak si ju skutočne vybral? To bola tá najhoršia možnosť. Možnosť, na ktorú si zakázala myslieť.

Strhla sa, keď sa hlavné dvere otvorili a uvidela jedného zo služobných droidov. Priniesol jej tácku s jedlom, aj keď o nič nežiadala, nedokázala na niečo také ani len pomyslieť. No nemala ani silu ho požiadať, aby to odniesol preč. Tak sa len potichu dívala, ako všetko pripravil na stôl a potom izbu opäť opustil. Pokúsiť sa o komunikáciu s ním, bolo absolútne zbytočné.

Chcela utiecť, stráviť hoci aj mesiac v servisných chodbách, no vedela, že by za to zaplatili oni, za každé vzopretie sa veliteľovmu rozkazu, by boli potrestaní jej najbližší. Stále však nerozumela jeho motivácii, aj keby jeho rozhodnutie priamo nesúviselo s úderom do hlavy, predtým preňho absolútne neexistovala, nemohol predsa len tak zmeniť názor z jedného dňa na druhý. Začínala sa skutočne obávať, že Sin mu naznačil niečo, čo celú situáciu ešte viac zhoršilo. To bolo jediné možné vysvetlenie.

***

„Nerozumiem vám, veliteľ. Žiaľ nie som si istý, či si vôbec uvedomujete, čo odo mňa žiadate.“

Generál Hux hľadel na svojho hlavného konkurenta a rivala, ako na osobu len čiastočne hodnú hlbšieho záujmu. Vždy to bolo rovnaké, poznal ho dosť dobre, aby vedel ako ďaleko si môže dovoliť zájsť. Naposledy už aj on sám takmer prekročil hranicu, stálo to však za to riziko, Ren bol absolútne bez seba a on z toho všetkého opäť vyšiel s čistým štítom, ako ten, kto sa snaží nastoliť poriadok. To, čo veliteľ Ren urobil tentoraz, prekonalo všetky jeho očakávania, a takisto aj najhoršie obavy, akoby on sám nemal dosť starostí zo svojimi vlastnými hriechmi. Akoby on sám nemal dosť problémov kvôli svojmu vlastnému vzťahu, do ktorého spadol len nedávno a ešte sa celkom nevyrovnal so všetkým dôsledkami.

„Veľmi dobre rozumiete, čo od vás potrebujem.“

„Takže vy trváte na tom, že chcete, aby sa jedna z našich údržbárok, skutočne stala vašou manželkou a paňou Rytierov z Renu? A odo mňa očakávate, že vás v tomto rozhodnutí pred Najvyšším vodcom podporím? Skutočne to tak chcete, Ren? Viete, čo to pre vás bude znamenať?“

„Áno, viem veľmi dobre, čo sa potom stane a som pripravený niesť všetky následky.“

„A máte aspoň súhlas toho dievčaťa? Chce sa za vás vydať napriek tomu, ako ste sa k nej po celý čas správali?“ obával sa, že až príliš často v poslednom čase počúval svoju novú známosť, v jeho slovách bola aj jej žiadosť, ktorú mu predostrela, hneď potom ako ju istý zdravotník informoval o tom, do akej nepríjemnej situácie sa dostala jej priateľka. Lia sa mu na prvý pohľad páčila, považoval ju za rozumnú osobu a bolo mu jej ľúto, keď videl do akej nebezpečnej pasce sa dostala kvôli veliteľovi Renovi. Díval sa na ňu, akoby od nej očakával niečo viac, len preto, lebo nechcel veliteľovu pozornosť upriamiť na svoju vlastnú posadnutosť. V jeho prípade to však bolo iné, on veľmi dobre vedel, čo chce.

„To, ako sa správam k mojej budúcej manželke, je len moja vec. Vás sa to netýka. Jediné, čo od vás očakávam, je to, aby ste urobili, čo je vašou povinnosťou. Viac o nej nebudete hovoriť ako o údržbárke, je to sestra jedného z mojich Rytierov. Budete voči nej odteraz prejavovať len úctu a rešpekt. Ja osobne vás to naučím.“

Generál Hux pocítil tlak Sily, tlak toho prekliateho čarodejníctva, ktoré nikdy nedokázal považovať za rovné vede, ktorá bola jeho osobným náboženstvom. Vedel, že mu spôsobí bolesť, kvôli ktorej ho bude nenávidieť ešte viac než doteraz. Bolesť však neprišla, len pád na kolená, ktorý bol ešte stále vo svojej podstate znesiteľný. Pochopil, že nemá na výber, jediné čo mu ostávalo, bolo spolupracovať, aj keď vedel, že tým na sebe privolá hnev osoby, na ktorej mu záleží, nemohol konať inak.

„Ako si želáte, Ren, pomôžem vám, ak ste sa tak skutočne rozhodli, som vám plne k dispozícii.“

„Na meno Ren budete musieť zabudnúť. Vezmem si späť svoje pravé meno. Odteraz som pre vás, aj pre všetkých ostatných, veliteľ Ben Solo.“


	4. Chapter 4

Florence Reed-Huxová, mladá inžinierka Prvého rádu, ktorá bola dočasne pridelená k pracovníkom údržby, strávila takmer celú noc v jednej z ciel, určených pre disciplinárne tresty.

Ruky mala spútané za chrbtom, trooperi jej ich nezložili, lebo počas zatýkania kládla aktívny odpor. Bolo to len v dôsledku šoku, ktorý prežila, keď ju doslova vytiahli z jej postele. Nikto jej nič nevysvetlil, trooperi nemali žiadny záujem s ňou diskutovať a neprišiel za ňou ani nikto kompetentný. Dokonca ani osoba, od ktorej očakávala, že by sa mohla aspoň čiastočne zaujímať o jej osud. Vzhľadom na to, že tou osobou bol jej vlastný manžel, Armitage Hux, očakávala aspoň štipku záujmu z jeho strany.

Vzali sa tajne a jeho priezvisko ešte stále oficiálne nepoužívala, len Jim vedel, o ich svadbe, a takisto aj o narodení ich syna. Armitage trval na tom, že to tak bude najlepšie, vzhľadom na jeho problémy s mladým veliteľom Renom, kvôli ktorým by musela čeliť jeho útokom rovnako ako aj on. Na niečo také nebola pripravená a rozhodla sa počkať na to, ako sa celá situácia v budúcnosti vyvinie.

Nevedela presne aký bol dôvod jej uväznenia, predpokladala však, že to nejakým spôsobom súvisí s jej priateľkou Liou, ktorá sa nachádzala v nezávideniahodnej situácii. Jim jej povedal, že veliteľ Ren o ňu prejavil záujem. Možno to bola pravda, že tentoraz zašla priďaleko, prekročila takmer všetky hranice, keď požiadala svojho manžela, aby sa pokúsil Lii pomôcť. Spôsob, akým to však urobil, ju iritoval a dráždil. Takto si to vôbec nepredstavovala. Nemal sa na ňu dívať tak, akoby od nej očakával nejakú protislužbu. Nedokázala sa cez to len tak ľahko preniesť. Ich vzťah predsa nebola žiadna hra, aspoň nie pre ňu.

Flo sa cítila veľmi zle, keď si prečítala Jimovu kódovanú správu, bolelo to viac než si vôbec bola ochotná priznať. Ona, absolútne racionálne uvažujúca bytosť, ktorá sa vždy a za každých okolností snažila ukryť pred akýmkoľvek nebezpečenstvom, sa zamilovala do podliaka, ktorý sa len snažil využiť situáciu. Možno toto miesto bolo to najlepšie, čo sa jej mohlo nateraz stať, potrebovala čas na to, aby sa z toho spamätala a prekonala svoj hnev, skôr než bude musieť čeliť ďalším problémom. Jej manžel ju veľmi sklamal. Jediné na čom jej teraz záležalo, bolo šťastie jej syna. Priala si opäť ho môcť držať v náručí a chrániť ho pred každým nebezpečenstvom.

***

Jim podobne ako aj Flo skončil v jednej z dôstojníckych ciel. V putách ho odviedli zo ošetrovne pred očami jeho šéfky.

Rozkaz prišiel od veliteľa Bena Sola. Neprotestoval a mlčky sa nechal odviesť. Vedel, že nemá zmysel im odporovať. Veľmi dobre poznal dôvod svojho zatknutia a bolo mu jasné, že jediná osoba, ktorá ho môže zachrániť, je Lia.

Veliteľ Solo vzal jeho najlepšiu priateľku z ošetrovne priamo do svojej izby. Jim chcel niečo urobiť, čokoľvek, čo by jej pomohlo. Dokonca šiel aj za generálom Huxom, hneď ako to bolo možné, no nenašiel ho, povedali mu, že práve prebieha konverzácia medzi nimi a Najvyšším vodcom a že nie je možné ich vyrušovať.

Bál sa aj o Annie, obával sa toho, že aj ju zatknú a bude musieť čeliť tej hroznej neistote, a takisto aj o Flo. Obával sa tej možnosti, že by mohol jej syn ostať bez matky, keďže vedel, čoho všetkého je veliteľ Solo schopný, ak sa nechá ovládať svojím hnevom.

Nevedel, ako sa jeho priateľka rozhodne, ani to, čo od nej bude veliteľ chcieť výmenou za ich slobodu. Dúfal len, že sa im podarí sa z toho dostať bez toho, aby ktokoľvek z nich musel zaplatiť tú najvyššiu cenu.

***

Annie sa skrývala v jednom zo starších skladov. Nebolo to vôbec príjemné. Trooperi však dostali rozkaz na jej zadržanie a ona nemala v úmysle nechať sa zatknúť. Obávala sa, že to už vedia, ak Solo zistil, že je špiónkou Odboja, bude sa musieť zmieriť s tým, že jej hodiny sú zrátané. No nikdy sa nevzdá bez boja, stále mala k dispozícii svoj núdzový plán. No mala v úmysle k nemu pristúpiť, len v nevyhnutnom prípade.

Myslela na Jima, na to čo sa stane, keď o nej zistí pravdu. Bude ju nenávidieť? Bude preňho navždy len zradkyňou?

Dúfala, že sa to nestane, že nikdy nebude musieť čeliť tej možnosti, že by ho skutočne sklamala. Jej oddanosť voči Prvému rádu výrazne zakolísala, po násilnom potlačení menšej rebélie na Exclusiore, pri ktorej ako náhodná obeť zahynul jej malý brat. Nedokázala potlačiť túžbu po pomste, bola silnejšia než čokoľvek, čo predtým cítila, preto kontaktovala Odboj a podstúpila špeciálny výcvik, počas ktorého sa naučila všetko, čo potrebovala na to, aby sa jej podarilo prežiť v Prvom ráde, čo najdlhšie a poskytnúť len relevantné informácie.

Boli tu však aj iné záležitosti, ktoré ju znepokojovali. Ona jediná vedela, že veliteľ Solo, vtedy ešte Kylo Ren, sa zameral na jej priateľku. Ona jediná si všimla, že ju začal sledovať. Jeho správanie takmer hraničilo s obsesiou.

Svojej priateľke to nepovedala ani nikomu inému. Nechcela ju zbytočne znepokojovať, myslela si, že ide len o prechodnú záležitosť, zatiaľ o tom neinformovala ani Odboj. Rozhodla sa chrániť to, čo je pre ňu najdôležitejšie a nemyslieť na bolesť, ktorej sa nebude môcť vyhnúť, ak bude musieť Jima nechať tu.

Bol jej jedinou láskou, nikdy predtým necítila nič také silné, nikdy predtým nebola natoľko ovládaná svojimi pocitmi.

***

Lia sa veľmi bála jeho návratu. Po celý čas sa snažila nájsť spôsob, ako uniknúť z jeho pasce, no vedela, že je to zbytočné.

Dal jej jasne najavo, že má jej priateľov v rukách, oboch okrem Annie, ktorú trooperi zatiaľ nezatkli, ale tá správa k nej prišla cez Solovu virtuálnu obrazovku a Lia mala možnosť vidieť, ako ich odvádzajú.

Bol to hrozný pocit, celá sa pritom chvela. Opäť plakala a dlho jej trvalo, kým sa dokázala aspoň čiastočne upokojiť. Napokon sa rozhodla urobiť to, čo považovala za nevyhnutné.

Dokonca aj niečo zjedla, nie veľa, len toľko, aby sa necítila slabá a napila sa aj vody, len po malých dúškoch. Potrebovala získať silu, aby čelila tejto novej situácii.

Odhodlávala sa k tomu, čo bolo nutné urobiť, až opäť nevstúpil do izby. Zložil si masku a pomaly pristúpil k nej.

„Vitajte doma, Ben,“ Lia ho objala a dovolila mu, aby ju pobozkal na pery. Privítala ho takýmto spôsobom, len preto, že už vedela, čo by sa stalo, keby sa rozhodla mu aj naďalej odporovať. Držal ju v náručí, akoby ju ani len nechcel pustiť, bozkávali sa dlho a ona cítila, že jej telo sa s jeho blízkosťou vyrovnalo pomerne ľahko, priťahoval ju aj napriek tomu, že stále mala strach, že ju zraní. Stále sa veľmi bála jeho hnevu a za iných okolností by nikdy nezvolila tento postup.

„Takže si sa už rozhodla? Staneš sa mojou manželkou a paňou Rytierov z Renu?“

„Áno, pane, vydám sa za vás, ak si to skutočne želáte, dám vám môj súhlas, ale len preto, lebo ste mi nedali na výber, Ben,“ hlas sa jej takmer neovládateľne chvel, bude jeho ženou, bude mu patriť, stále to pre ňu bolo ešte nepredstaviteľné. Čiastočne však ešte mohla dúfať, že v sebe nájde aspoň kúsok ľudskosti a oslobodí ju od toho vynúteného sľubu.

„Výborne, ja sám som sa už aj pozhováral s Najvyšším vodcom. Môj učiteľ náš zväzok schválil. Poručíčka Milesová ma uznala za spôsobilého služby, a takisto aj ostatných úkonov s okamžitou platnosťou. Prinesú tvoje šaty, pripravíš sa a pôjdeme do jednej zo zasadacích miestností.“

Siahol do svojho vrecka a nasadil jej na prst prsteň, kameň bol jednoduchý, ale veľmi pekný a vyžarovala z jeho príjemná energia. Bol to krásny a elegantný šperk, no ona pri pohľade naňho pocítila skutočný strach.

„Patril mojej starej matke, teraz je len tvoj,“ povedal jej spokojne, kým ona sa stále ešte nedokázala spamätať z toho, že jej slovo mu ešte nestačí ako záruka.

„Vy to chcete urobiť teraz?“ hlesla rozrušene, znepokojená tým, že zjavne nemal v úmysle dať jej viac času.

„Áno, chcem, nepovažujem za nutné ďalej čakať. Prajem si, aby táto záležitosť bola uzavretá ešte dnes. Samozrejme dovolím, aby boli tvoju priatelia na našej svadbe. Ak máš ešte nejaké želanie, pokojne ho vyslov? Ako moja manželka budeš mať všetky práva veliteľky Prvého rádu.“

„Ja... chcela by som ich mať pri sebe pri obliekaní aspoň moju priateľku Flo. Viem, že Annie ešte nenašli, tak aspoň ona by mi mohla pomôcť. Prosím, dovolíte, aby bola pri mne už teraz.“

„Áno, ona bude môcť opustiť celu, ale pán Morris v nej ešte zatiaľ ostane. Samozrejme za predpokladu, že sa nebudete o nič pokúšať, v takom prípade by som ťa musel veľmi prísne potrestať.“

„Už som sa rozhodla, pane, máte moje slovo, že sa o nič nepokúsim ani ja, ani moji priatelia.“

To bol aspoň čiastočne prijateľný kompromis. No nebolo to ešte všetko, o čom s ním chcela hovoriť.

„Ja, musím vedieť ešte jednu vec, skôr než k čomukoľvek pristúpime, pane.“

„Samozrejme, rád ti odpoviem na akúkoľvek otázku.“

„Vy chcete skutočné manželstvo so všetkým, čo je jeho súčasťou?“

„Áno, samozrejme, že chcem. Budeš stáť po mojom boku ako moja žena. Všetko, čo som ti sľúbil, sa stane skutočnosťou.“

„Ale ja tomu stále nerozumiem, stále nechápem, prečo to tak veľmi chcete. Možno vám môj brat povedal nejaké veci, ktoré vás presvedčili o nutnosti tohto kroku, no on sa mýli a vy tiež. Mohla by som veľmi ľahko sklamať vaše očakávania.“

„To neurobím, Lia. Vybral som si teba, lebo ťa ľúbim a nemám v úmysle to viac popierať.“

„Neverím vám, v rozhodujúcom okamihu, ste nebrali vôbec ohľad na to či mi spôsobíte bolesť alebo nie.“

Položila jeho ruku na svoje rameno, akoby mu chcela pripomenúť to bolesť, ktorej musela čeliť. Tú spomienku nedokázala len tak ľahko vymazať zo svojej mysle.

„Nevieš si ani len predstaviť, čo som cítil, keď som vás tam uvidel spolu. Teba a zradcu Finna. Myslel som si, že ty si tá osoba, ktorá mu pomohla dostať sa nepozorovane na základňu. Už dlhší čas vieme o zradcovi, no nepoznáme zatiaľ jeho identitu. Nevedel som, že tvoja prítomnosť na tom mieste bola len zhodou okolností. Nezniesol som čo i len predstavu, že by si ma práve ty mohla zradiť, nedokázal som ovládnuť hnev. Nedokázal som potlačiť žiarlivosť.“

„Ako ste zistili, že nie som zradkyňa?“

„Potom, ako som sa prebral na ošetrovni, bola si tam aj ty, ešte si bola v bezvedomí a ja som sa dotkol tvojej mysle, v tvojich spomienkach nebola ani stopa po zrade. Pochopil som, že môj hnev bol neopodstatnený. Bolo mi veľmi ľúto, že som ti ublížil, pochopíš to, keď sa spojíme, keď aj ty budeš môcť spoznať moje myšlienky a pocity.“

„Spojíme?“ hlesla znepokojene.

To, čo jej povedal znelo dôveryhodne, no stále si ešte nebola istá tým, že na ňu opäť nezaútočí, keď o nej začne znovu pochybovať.

„Spolu s naším sľubom získaš aj spojenie v Sile, nič nás už nebude môcť rozdeliť. Rozumiem tvojmu strachu. Pomôžem ti ho prekonať, teraz viem, že tebe môžem veriť. Ty si tá jediná osoba, ktorej môžem skutočne dôverovať.“

Pocítila iný druh tepla, keď privrel oči a ona sa zbavila nepríjemného pocitu, v ramene, ktorý naďalej pretrvával aj po vyliečení.

„Teraz ťa nechám, aby si sa mohla pripraviť. Tvoja priateľka za tebou hneď príde.“

***

„Si v poriadku?“

„Áno, som,“ odpovedala Lia po dlhšom váhaní. Stále sa z toho všetkého nedokázala spamätať.

Flo bola ešte tichšia než zvyčajne, keď ju pustili do veliteľovej izby. Lia začínala tušiť, že je vtom niečo viac než len jej uväznenie. No nechcela sa jej na to opýtať práve teraz, obávala sa, že by to celú situáciu len zhoršilo.

„Len ma mrzí, že toto všetko musíš podstúpiť kvôli nám. Možno je ešte stále nejaká šanca na vyslobodenie?

„Nie, nevieš si ani len predstaviť, čo by urobil. Na to radšej ani len nechcem myslieť.“

„Prepáč, nechcela som ťa ešte viac rozrušiť, veľmi ma to mrzí.“

„To je v poriadku, netráp sa kvôli tomu.“

„Budeme pri tebe, po celý čas a verím, že sa Annie sa k nám napokon pridá. Už som požiadala našich, aby ju začali hľadať. Určite nás vtom nenechá.“

Lia prikývla. Už jej nehrozilo žiadne nebezpečenstvo, veliteľ Solo jej sľúbil, že táto záležitosť nijako výrazne neohrozí ich postavenie v Prvom ráde. Ak sa zaňho vydá, všetko bude opäť v poriadku, tak ako predtým.

Všetko, okrem toho, že jej život sa navždy zmení. Stále sa toho bála, stále tomu ešte nemohla uveriť. Ona a veliteľ Solo. Nech bolo jeho meno akékoľvek, nič to nemenilo na tom, že predstava ich spoločného života ju stále veľmi znepokojovala.

Bola už oblečená v svadobných šatách, účes mala upravený a Flo jej pomohla aj s mejkapom. Vyzerala veľmi dobre, no ona sa na seba takmer ani len nedokázala pozrieť. Nikdy nesnívala o tom, že bude nevestou, nikdy si svoju vlastnú svadbu nepredstavovala, tak ako ostatné mladé dievčatá. A nikdy sa jej ani len nesnívalo o tom, že o niečo také bude požiadaná práve v Prvom ráde. Stále ešte dúfala, že si to veliteľ Solo rozmyslí a tej nádeje sa odmietala vzdať.

„Mrzí ma, že to takto dopadlo,“ jej kamarátka ju opatrne objala. Potrebovala to viac než kedykoľvek predtým.

„Bude to v poriadku, Flo,“ hlas sa jej triasol, keď sa o tom snažila presvedčiť seba aj ju. Pomaly sa oslobodila z jej náručia.

„Už by sme mali ísť, radšej ho nenechajme čakať príliš dlho.“

Ešte raz sa pozrela na svoju priateľku, akoby snáď dúfala, že jej to pomôže získať odvahu, ktorú tak nevyhnutne potrebovala.

„Lia, napriek všetkému ti želám veľa šťastia.“

„Ďakujem ti.“

***

Keď spolu vstúpili do jednej z rokovacích sál, ktorá bola čiastočne prerobená tak, aby bolo možné v nej vykonať obrad, Lia pohľadom skontrolovala Jima, pri ktorom už stála aj Annie. O niečom sa spolu potichu zhovárali.

Flo sa tiež pridala k nim, keď ju odovzdala do rúk jej brata, ktorý ju mal odviesť k svadobnému stolu. Ani sa naňho nepozrela, keď spolu pomaly kráčali smerom k hlavnému stolu. Jediné, čo jej bolo útechou, bola neprítomnosť jej rodičov, nechcela ich zaťahovať do tejto záležitosti, obzvlášť nie teraz, keď vedela, že by pre nich prítomnosť na jej svadbe mohla byť mimoriadne nebezpečná, keďže jeden z nich alebo aj obaja mohli byť používateľmi Sily.

Celá miestnosť bola plná dôležitých členov Prvého rádu, všetci sa dívali len a len na ňu, bol to čiastočne nepríjemný pocit. Bola rada, že ju aspoň čiastočne chránil jemný závoj.

_Nemusíš sa ničoho báť, Lia. Tvoj manžel sa postará o to, aby ťa všetci rešpektovali._

Sinov hlas sa ozval v jej mysli, no ona nemala v úmysle mu odpovedať. Stále sa naňho veľmi hnevala a jeho slová ju ešte viac znepokojili.

Ešte raz sa pohľadom dotkla svojich priateľov, keď prechádzala okolo nich, potom už len pomaly zaujala svoje miesto pri svojom budúcom manželovi.

Vzal jej chvejúcu sa ruku do svojej, stále to bolo veľmi zvláštne, stále sa cítila, akoby čelila tej najťažšej skúške vo svojom živote. 

Veliteľ Solo tentoraz urobil výnimku a zložil si masku, Lia musela uznať, že vyzeral veľmi dobre, to však nič nemenilo na tom, že si ho nevybrala dobrovoľne a stále bola presvedčená o tom, že jeho rozhodnutie nie je konečné.

Hlas vysokopostaveného úradníka, ktorý mal poverenie vykonávať sobáše, takmer ani len nevnímala, myslela len na to, aby nespanikárila a neurobila nejakú hlúposť. Vedela, že jej priateľov by neušetril, dal jej jasne najavo, že nestojí o žiadne komplikácie.

„Lia Austenová, beriete si za manžela, veliteľa Bena Sola?“ zaznela napokon tá obávaná otázka.

„Áno, beriem,“ bolo ťažké to vysloviť, mala toľko pochybností, Lia stále neverila v to, že jeho rozhodnutie je správne, stále nevedela, ako bude čeliť životu s ním. Na jej názore však očividne veliteľovi Solovi nezáležalo.

„Veliteľ Ben Solo, beriete si za manželku Liu Austenovú?“

Až do poslednej chvíle dúfala, že to neurobí, jej srdce bilo tak prudko, až to bolo takmer bolestivé. Zvládla by to, dokonca aj keby to bola len hra, dokonca aj keby ju odmietol pred všetkými, zvládla by tam pokojne stáť až do úplného konca.

„Áno, beriem.“

Jeho slová boli ako verdikt, ktorému nedokázala čeliť bez sĺz, ktoré nemali nič spoločné s radosťou.

„Týmto vás vyhlasujem za manželov. Môžete pobozkať nevestu,“ zaznel napokon aj finálny verdikt, ktorý ju k nemu pripútal.

Veliteľ Solo pomaly odhrnul jej závoj a pobozkal ju na pery. Bolo to zvláštne čeliť jeho bozku úplne pred všetkými. Hanbila sa a bola znepokojená tým nepríjemným tlakom všetkých tých pohľadov.

Keď sa oficiálna časť obradu skončila, všetci im gratulovali, akoby to bola bežná svadba, okrem generála Huxa, ktorého neprítomnosť si zatiaľ nevedela vysvetliť.

Nasledovala takzvaná oslava, ktorá bola vzhľadom na tunajšie podmienky dosť strohá, no jej to vôbec neprekážalo, nedokázala by sa vôbec zabávať za takýchto okolností. 


	5. Chapter 5

Flo, čo najskôr ako to bolo možné, odišla zo svadobnej sály. Potrebovala sa ísť pozrieť na svojho syna. Stále naňho dohliadal, no nemala vo zvyku, nechávať ho až tak dlho osamote. To, kde sa zdržal jej manžel, na tom jej práve teraz absolútne nezáležalo. Jediné na čo nemohla prestať myslieť, bola možnosť, že by sa veliteľ Solo dozvedel ešte aj o ňom a všetko by sa tým ešte viac zhoršilo. Vedela, že ho nemôže skrývať celý život, no nebola pripravená na to, aby sa aj on stal objektom veliteľových plánov. Nepáčili sa jej, nech boli akékoľvek.

Použila jednu zo servisných chodieb, ktorá sa pripájala zo zadnej strany, k skrytej miestnosti, cez ktorú mohla nepozorovane prejsť do izby, spojenej s tou generálovou, dvere však z opačnej strany zamaskované a bez vstupného kódu nebolo možné cez nich prejsť. Flo ho zadala takmer automaticky, jej časť dverí sa otvorila a ona vstúpila do detskej izby.

V týchto podmienkach ju nemala možnosť zariadiť tak, ako bežnú detskú izbu, žiaľ to nebolo možné, no mala všetko, čo jej syn potreboval.

Keď prišla k jeho postieľke, Ian spal a droid bol ako vždy pri ňom. Zdalo sa, že je všetko v poriadku a jej sa skutočne uľavilo, keď mohla svojho syna opäť pobozkať na čelo. Možno ľutovala, že sa zaplietla s jeho otcom, možno ho teraz začala znovu preklínať tak, ako na začiatku ich vzťahu, no nedokázala ľutovať, že má jeho. On bol jej jedinou radosťou.

Práve, keď sa chystala položiť pár otázok droidovi, a skutočne sa ubezpečiť o tom, že Ian má všetko, čo potrebuje, druhé dvere sa pomaly otvorili.

„Čo chceš?“ odsekla nahnevane, hneď ako uvidela svojho manžela. Kde bol tak dlho? Prečo ho vôbec nezaujímal ich osud? Bolo by mu jedno, aj keby veliteľ Solo vydal rozkaz na jej popravu? Aj na to, by sa dokázal len tak nečinne pozerať.

„Flo, ja práve som sa vrátil zo Supremancy.“

„Vôbec ma nezaujíma, odkiaľ ste sa vrátili, generál Hux.“

„Prosím, Flo, musíš ma vypočuť.“

„Nemám v úmysle vás počúvať, pane. Láskavo opustite túto izbu a nechajte nás na pokoji.“

Chcela ho prinútiť, aby opustil izbu ich syna, no on nemal v úmysle jej to dovoliť.

„Takto sa so mnou rozprávať nebudeš. Nemôžeš ma odsúdiť bez toho, aby si si nevypočula moje dôvody.“

„Vaše dôvody sú mi ukradnuté, prišla som za mojím synom. To je to jediné, čo ma zaujíma, len môj syn!“ kričala naňho ďalej a nebola ochotná sa nechať utíšiť jeho sľubmi.

„Nemusíš sa báť, neublížim vám, vieš veľmi dobre, že to by som neurobil. Nemusíš ho predo mnou chrániť.“

„Musím, jediné čo preňho môžem urobiť, je chrániť ho pred otcom, ktorý nás zradil.“

Celá sa chvela od hnevu a potláčanej bolesti, pomaly všetko vychádzalo na povrch.

„Zradil? O čom to hovoríš? Ja som predsa nikdy neurobil nič, čo by vám ublížilo. Prisahám, že všetko, čo som urobil, bolo len a len pre vašu bezpečnosť.“

„Moja priateľka! Ja som ťa požiadala, aby si pomohol mojej priateľke, a čo si urobil ty! Díval si sa na ňu, akoby si od nej výmenou za jej pomoc chcel niečo viac než len obyčajné poďakovanie. Toto som si od teba nezaslúžila potom, čo všetko som kvôli nám riskovala!“

Jediné, čo aspoň čiastočne zmiernilo jej hnev, bol synov plač.

„To je v poriadku, to nič nie je, všetko je v poriadku, môj jediný,“ vzala ho do náručia, nechcela ho svojím krikom zobudiť, no nedokázala ovládnuť svoj hnev.

„Musel som to urobiť takýmto spôsobom, musel som chrániť nás, ak by sa veliteľ Solo dozvedel o našom vzťahu, vždy by ťa použil proti mne. Očakával odo mňa, že budem mať istý druh úmyslov s osobou, ktorú by si vybral on, predpokladal, ak by som to urobil iným spôsobom, len by to ešte viac upriamilo pozornosť na teba. Zistil by všetko o našom synovi, dostal by sa príliš blízko a nebolo by možné ho zastaviť.“

„Dobre, možno len možno som ochotná pripustiť tú možnosť, že si to urobil pre nás, no to, že si ma nechal po celý čas v cele úplne bez pomoci, akoby som pre teba vôbec neexistovala, ako mi to chceš vysvetliť, Armitage?“ ďalej jemne kolísala svojho syna v náručí a jej hlas už znel omnoho tichšie, takmer šeptom mu položila tú poslednú otázku.

Čiastočne sa obávala tej možnosti, že bude zranená jeho odpoveďou, že ak sa prizná nadobro zničí všetko, čo v sebe veľmi ťažko dokázala objaviť.

„Poznám ho dosť dobre, aby som vedel, čo mám urobiť, keď je v takomto stave. Moji ľudia boli pripravení na každú alternatívu, ak by vydal rozkaz, ktorý by ohrozil tvoj život, v tichosti by som teba a nášho syna poslal k svojej matke. Mrzí ma, že si musela ostať v cele, v danej situácii to bolo to najlepšie, čo som pre teba mohol urobiť. Viem, veľmi dobre, ako to práve teraz znie, no ty ho ešte nepoznáš až tak dobre, ako ja. Nevieš, aký dokáže byť, keď nedostane to, čo chce. Kým si myslel, že má všetko pod kontrolou, bolo omnoho ľahšie zabrániť krviprelievaniu, ak by som podľahol svojim pocitom, nič by sme nezískali, práve naopak, no každá jedna sekunda tvojho uväznenia bola horšia než trest od Najvyššieho vodcu, musel som sa veľmi ovládať, aby som to zvládol uniesť až dokonca. A ani rozhovor s ním sa veľmi nevyvíjal v môj prospech. Solo si zo mňa urobil, posla zlých správ, a ty veľmi dobre vieš, čo to znamená. Doteraz som vysvetľoval Najvyššiemu vodcovi, ako je vôbec možné, že som si nevšimol Solovu novú posadnutosť. Predvolal si ma priamo na svoju loď, so všetkým, čo k tomu patrí, kým sa Solo zabával, ja som mu musel skladať účty. Jediné, čo teraz chcem, je vás oboch objať a zabudnúť na tie posledné hodiny. To je to jediné, čo teraz potrebujem. Ľúbim teba aj nášho syna a nikdy by som vás nezradil, nikdy nedovolím, aby sa vám niečo stalo, prosím, pokús sa mi veriť.“

„Naozaj nás ľúbiš?“ stále mu celkom nedôverovala, vedel sa tak dobre pretvarovať, vedel priam majstrovsky manipulovať s ľuďmi. Stále sa obávala toho, že by ju mohol zraniť viac, než sa to podarilo jej vlastnej rodine.

„Nikdy som nikoho neľúbil tak ako vás.“

Nemohla odolať jeho slovám, tak veľmi chcela veriť tomu, že sú skutočne úprimné, tak veľmi chcela veriť tomu, že mu na nich záleží.

Nevedela, kedy presne sa to stalo, kedy presne dovolila svojim pocitom, dovolila mu, aby ich oboch opatrne objal.

„Tá možnosť, že budete musieť odísť tu stále je. Nemôžete sa takto skrývať neustále.“

„Ja viem, ale nechcem ťa opustiť, nesmieme sa rozdeliť na taký dlhý čas.“

„Ešte počkáme, čo Solo urobí teraz, všetko závisí od toho, ako sa tvoja priateľka rozhodne.“

„To neviem posúdiť, neviem či k nemu Lia niečo cíti, alebo nie. Neviem čo urobí, keď ostanú spolu sami.“

„Musíme byť pripravení na všetky možné alternatívy, láska moja.“

Jemne ju pobozkal a ona mu to dovolila. Jej pocity nad ňou opäť zvíťazili, len dúfala, že aj ona sa rozhodla správne.

Ostali v objatí, až kým nezaznel ten zvuk, jeden z bezpečnostných protokolov, ktorý mohol znamenať buď poruchu systému, alebo pokus o útok na stanicu.

„Buď opatrný, Armitage,“ požiadala ho, keď ich pomaly pustil, aby zaujal svoje miesto na veliteľskom mostíku.

„Ty tiež, ostaň tu s naším synom a zbytočne sa nevystavuj žiadnemu riziku.“

***

To, že povstalecká eskadra objavila trhlinu v ich obrannom systéme a stíhačky TIE museli byť povolané na jej obranu, bolo práve teraz pre Liu skutočným vyslobodením. Jej manžel prevzal velenie útoku, v podstate nemala na výber, len splniť si svoju povinnosť, keďže došlo k menšiemu poškodeniu, rozhodne nebolo možné snahy Odboja a prerazenie ich obrany podceňovať. Jedna vec však bola istá, že to musela byť sabotáž, keďže Odboj mieril presne na oslabené miesto, ktoré sa ešte ani ich technikom nepodarilo odhaliť.

Stále tu bola aj možnosť evakuácie, s ktorom všetci museli počítať, preto aj ona bola pripravená na to, že ak sa Odboju podarí odpáliť stanicu, čo nebolo nikdy celkom vylúčená, budú musieť svoje pozície opustiť.

To však bola až tá posledná možnosť, Lia predpokladala, že Najvyšší vodca by im takéto zlyhanie odpustil len veľmi neochotne.

Nateraz ju však trápilo skôr to, ako dlho bude trvať tento útok a aké stopy zanechá na jej manželovi. Bola by rada, keby túto noc mohla prežiť v pokoji, bez toho, aby musela čeliť jeho ďalším požiadavkám. Splnila svoje slovo, vydala sa zaňho, no to bolo asi tak všetko, čo mu mala v úmysle ponúknuť.

Vedela veľmi dobre, že celá táto záležitosť sa nezaobíde bez jeho hnevu a chcela to ich vzájomnú konfrontáciu čo najviac oddialiť, preto dúfala, že útok bude trvať čo najdlhšie.

Bola veľmi unavená zo všetkých tých oficialít a gratulácií. Posledné, čo potrebovala, bola ďalšia konfrontácia s veliteľom Solom.

Zbavila sa svadobných šiat, aj keď to bolo veľmi ťažké, kvôli tým drobným gombíkom na chrbte, s ktorými sa trápila veľmi dlho. No napokon sa jej podarilo z nich vyslobodiť, potom rýchlo vošla do kúpeľne a urobila všetko, čo bolo nutné na to, aby sa pripravila na všetky možné alternatívy. Obliekla si tú najnudnejšiu nočnú košeľu, ktorú dokázala vo svojich veciach nájsť. Jednu z tých bezvýrazných sivých, ktoré dostali na akadémii, nevýhodou bolo len to, že jej bola trochu tesná, bolo to menšie číslo, ostatných sivých košieľok sa zbavila po ukončení školy, túto jedinú si chcela nechať na pamiatku, no ukázalo sa, že ju bude skutočne aj potrebovať. Bola celkom spokojná s tým, ako vyzerala, keď si ju obliekla, starostlivo si pozapínala aj všetky horné gombíky a ľahla si na veliteľovu pohovku. 

Nemala v úmysle opäť skončiť vo veliteľovej posteli, posledné čo potrebovala, bolo to, aby si myslel, že medzi nimi je všetko v poriadku. Nemala v úmysle sa k nemu správať ako skutočná manželka. Ani jej áno ešte stále nič neznamenalo, zväzok sa pokojne mohol ešte dať anulovať, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo, nateraz sa spoliehala len na tú možnosť. Jej súhlas získal vydieraním, to bolo asi tak všetko čo mu mala v úmysle poskytnúť. Sľúbil jej, že začne nový život a jej priateľov nechá na pokoji, nevedela či mu môže skutočne veriť, no dúfala, že má v sebe aspoň toľko ľudskosti, aby pochopil, že takýmto spôsobom sa nedá vybudovať žiadny vzťah.

***

Jeho nové meno vyvolalo doslova ochromenie v celej povstaleckej eskadre. Taký rýchly ústup nevidel už dosť dlho.

Príchod veliteľa Bena Sola v nich prebudil pochybnosti. To bolo presne to, čo potreboval, chcel, aby prestali veriť v mýtus nedotknutosti jej matky, v jej nespochybniteľné hrdinstvo. Meno, ktoré na to využil bolo jeho vlastné, bolo to to najlepšie čo mu Solo mohol dať.

Pochybnosť bola silnejšia než ich odhodlanie. Dokonca ani Dameron nedokázal upokojiť ten zmätok, mali toľko šancí a zasiahli aj stanicu, no nie v kritickom bode.

Útok sa skončil pomerne skoro, ústupom Odboja a ich nespochybniteľným víťazstvom. Nemal chuť ich prenasledovať, nie tentoraz jeho vlastné myšlienky boli priveľmi rozptýlené možnosťami, ktoré naňho čakali.

Po prvý raz sa mal ku komu vrátiť, po prvý raz musel čeliť novému strachu. Bál sa, že zasiahnu stanicu na mieste, ktoré by mohli spôsobiť, že by bola jeho manželka zranená, na tento nový druh strachu si ešte len veľmi pomaly zvykal. Bola to slabosť, ktorú nemienil pred nikým odhaliť.

Keď sa vrátil do svojej izby, nechal svetlo jemne stlmené, zložil si masku aj rukavice a pomaly pristúpil k svojej posteli.

Bola prázdna. Šok sa v jeho mysli miešal s novu bolesťou. Prečo tu jeho manželka nie je? Dal jej jasne najavo, že chce, aby naňho čakala tu. Ani ona si nemôže dovoliť mu odporovať. Pocítil žiarlivosť spojenú s možnosťou, že by jeho manželka mohla hľadať ochranu u niekoho iného. Tú istú žiarlivosť, ktorá spôsobila, že nad sebou naposledy stratil kontrolu. Prešiel k virtuálnej obrazovke, rozhodnutý, že zistí, kde sa jeho manželka nachádza, ak sa jej niekto čo i len dotkol bez milosti tú osobu zabije, no ukázalo sa, že to krajné riešenie nebude nutné.

Jeho manželka pokojne spala na pohovke, prikrývka ležala na zemi pri nej, jeho pohľad sa dotkol rozopnutých gombíkov, ktoré čiastočne odhaľovali jej dekolt, košieľka sa jej počas spánku mierne vyhrnula, na prvý pohľad nevyzerala veľmi zaujímavo, no obopínala jej telo spôsobom, ktorý ho znepokojoval a vyvolával v ňom len príjemné pocity.

Telom mu prešiel nepokoj, ktorý spoznal až pri nej, temná vášeň, ktorá ho nemilosrdne pripútala k nej.

Chcel ju, celé jeho telo po nej túžilo spôsobom, ktorý nikdy predtým nepocítil. Nedokázal sa však ani len pohnúť, čiastočne ovládaný svojou vlastnou neistotou, sledoval ju veľmi pozorne, pohľadom sa dotýkal jej tela, ešte skôr než sa odhodlal k tomu, aby sa k nej priblížil. Nemal dôvod na obavy, aspoň žiadny skutočný, teraz už patrila len jemu, nechcel viac bojovať so svojimi pocitmi, mal v úmysle sa im úplne odovzdať.

Dlhší čas ju len pozoroval, dotýkal sa jej pohľadom, akoby len zvažoval všetky svoje doterajšie možnosti.

Nechal sa ovládať inštinktom, ktorý ho napokon priviedol k nej. K osobe, ktorú si vybral a túžil potom, aby aj ona prijala jeho. Zbavil sa svojho odevu, ponechal si len voľné nohavice. To, že naňho nečakala v ich spoločnej posteli, mu prestalo prekážať, keď si uvedomil všetky tie nové možnosti. 

Sadol si k nej. Tak blízko ako to len bolo možné. Túžba pulzovala v jeho mysli prudšie než kedykoľvek predtým. Bola tak sladká, tak znepokojujúca, tak veľmi sa jej chcel dotknúť, ešte sa nikoho nechcel dotýkať tak veľmi ako jej.

Otvorila oči, keď sa pokúsil vziať ju do náručia a jemne sa tej možnosti vyhla. Pocítil hnev, ktorý ledva dokázal ovládnuť. Nikto si nedovolil mu odporovať, možno len žena, ktorú ľúbi by mohla získať toto privilégium, no nevedel, či toto je práve ten najvhodnejší okamih na otvorený prejav jej vzdoru.

„Pane?“ hlesla rozospatým hlasom, zvuk jej hlasu bol tak sladký, tak neúprosný. Možno sa len zľakla, možno len nečakala, že sa jej niekto práve teraz dotkne. Snažil sa to prijať, snažil sa skrotiť svoj hnev, aby ju opäť nestratil. Už raz podľahol zbytočným obavám a zaplatil za to tú najvyššiu cenu.

„Ben, pokojne ma tak volaj, Lia.“

Tak veľmi ju chcel pobozkať, tak veľmi chcel zabudnúť v jej náručí, na všetku bolesť, ktorej musel čeliť, na všetky tie nové výčitky. Urobil neodpustiteľné veci a časť z neho proti tomu protestovala stále viac a viac. Bol z toho unavený, chcel sa zbaviť akejkoľvek pochybnosti. A dúfať, že aj on má ešte nádej. Plánoval ju len objať a dať jej najavo všetko, čo cítil, len dotykmi, chcel len cítiť, že je pri ňom osoba, ktorú si vybral, túžil po jej absolútnom prijatí.

„Prepáčte, pane, ale ja, stále z vás mám strach. Stále neviem, čo od vás môžem očakávať.“

„Nemusíš sa ma báť, medzi nami už neexistujú žiadne prekážky. Dala si mi svoje slovo a ja som ti ho dal tiež.“

„Vy mi stále ešte nerozumiete, pane. Prosím, snažte sa ma pochopiť.“

„Si moja, to je to jediné, čo považujem za dôležité.“

„Ale ja...“

„Snažíš sa bojovať so svojimi pocitmi, rovnako ako predtým ja. Je to zbytočné, prinesie ti to len bolesť, ktorú poznám veľmi dobre. Chceš ma, Lia. Cez naše spojenie cítim, ako veľmi ma chceš.“

„Naše spojenie?“

„Povedal som ti, že ti dám niečo viac než len bežný sľub. Teraz sme jedno. Ešte si to neuvedomuješ, no čoskoro prijmeš všetky tie nové možnosti a výhody.“

„Nie som vaša. Mýlite sa.“

Chcela vstať, no nedal jej možnosť na to, aby unikla z jeho náručia, pritisol ju bližšie k pohovke, ich telá sa dotýkali a jeho pery našli tie jej. Kontakt s jej telom v ňom vyvolal príjemné pocity, vzrušenie ho absolútne ovládlo.

„Pane, prosím.“

„Veľmi ťa milujem, Lia. Rozumieš? Chcem, aby si to vedela, chcem, aby si cítila, ako veľmi ťa potrebujem. Viem, že si ma chcela už vtedy, keď si sa ma dotkla, cítil som to, preto som ti bránil vtom, aby si pokračovala, no bránil som sa zbytočne, obaja vieme, že sa už od seba odlúčiť nedokážeme, nie teraz.“

„Ben, cítim k tebe istý druh príťažlivosti, ale v podstate ťa nepoznám a neviem, či ti môžem veriť. Musíš pochopiť, že je to pre mňa veľmi ťažké.“

„Rozumiem a budem sa snažiť o to, aby som si tvoju dôveru získal. Daj nám obom šancu, prosím, jedinú šancu, Lia.“

Objal ju a dlhší čas len držal v náručí, šepkal jej všetky tie veci, ktoré pôvodne nechcel povedať nikomu.

Bozkával ju, oddával sa všetkým tým pocitom, ktoré v ňom vyvolala jej blízkosť. Pocítil úľavu, keď ho objala kolenami, keď bol tak blízko pri nej, ako to len bolo možné. Cítil ako ho pomaly prijala, keď jeho tvrdý úd pomaly vstúpil do nej. Čakal na jej prijatie, čakal na to, kedy si jej telo zvykne, na ten nový pocit.

Bozkával ju a láskal, dotýkal sa jej aj pomocou Sily, keď cítil, že sa jej telo poddáva jeho vplyvu. Celé jej telo patrilo jemu, cítil to. Chcel ju ochrániť pred svojou vlastnou temnotou, aj pred akýmkoľvek iným nebezpečenstvom.

„Ben!“ kričala jeho meno, keď ju ovládli prvé vlny skutočnej slasti, keď pomocou sily našiel citlivé miesta jej tela, stimuloval ich a dráždil, až kým nebola jeho, až kým sa celá nepoddala jeho vplyvu.

Vzlykla, keď sa v nej začal pohybovať, odpovedala mu na jeho bozky a pustila ho hlbšie do svojho sladkého vnútra. Prudšie intenzívnejšie, vzdychala a objímala ho.

„Lia.“

Aj on opakoval jej meno a nemohol prestať.

„Prosím. Prosím.“

Prudko si ju bral, nedokázal odolať jej prosbám. Keď cítil ako sa ich mysle spojili, tak pevne ako to len bolo možné, keď rozkoš prenikla do celého jeho tela aj mysle, absolútne sa odovzdal tomu pocitu, pocítil zraniteľnosť neodvratne spojenú s láskou, ktorú k nej cítil.

Pevne ho objímala, bol jej súčasťou, tak dlho ako to len bolo možné. A aj keď ju opustil, pritisol sa späť k nej.

Vzal ju do náručia a odmietal sa vzdať jej blízkosti, ktorá bola preňho zdrojom skutočnej rozkoše.


	6. Chapter 6

„Nechaj ma na pokoji!“

Mladý zdravotník pomaly drsne odmietol pomoc od svojej priateľky. Včerajšia noc preňho bola mimoriadne ťažká. Jediné, čo mu aspoň čiastočne pomohlo, bolo pár pohárikov otcovej brandy, ktorú mu poslal na posledné narodeniny.

„Jim, prosím ťa, ja ti to vysvetlím!“ sklonila sa k nemu a ešte raz sa mu pokúsila podať ruku, on to však absolútne ignoroval.

„Čo mi chceš ešte vysvetľovať, Annie!“ nemohol uveriť tomu, že jeho priateľka urobila takú neodpustiteľnú chybu. Prichytil ju pri podávaní správy Odboju, ona si ešte stále zrejme neuvedomovala, čo by sa stalo, keby to bol niekto iný, vyzeralo to tak, že tá cela, v ktorej strávila noc, pre ňu vôbec nebola ponaučením.

„Prosím ťa, láska moja, snaž sa ma pochopiť. Nerobím to pre svoje vlastné potešenie, Prvý rád sa dopúšťa strašných činov, jednou z jeho obetí bol aj môj brat, veľmi dobre vieš, čo to znamenalo pre našu rodinu. Zničilo nás to a oni len zakryli všetky stopy, akoby vôbec na jeho živote nezáležalo. Pre nich je len jedným z mnohých, ale pre mňa bol všetkým, Jim.“

Každé jej slovo bolo len pripomienkou jeho vlastného zlyhania. No ona sa zaplietla do hry, ktorá mohla všetkých zničiť a chcela od neho, aby je pomáhal, akoby nebol už aj tak strážcom iných tajomstiev.

„Odovzdala si Odboju informácie o Liinej svadbe. Ty si tá osoba vďaka ktorej sa uskutočnil aj ten posledný útok. Kvôli tebe nás všetkých zabijú, uvedomuješ si to?! On zomrel, nemôžeme mu pomôcť, no obetí môže byť omnoho viac, ak si nedáš pozor,“ to bolo to najhoršie, čo mohla urobiť. Zrada, ktorú jej nemohol odpustiť.

„Nechcela som jej ublížiť. Prosím, snaž sa ma pochopiť. Už je neskoro, teraz s tým už nemôžeš skončiť. On je príliš silný. Nevieš si predstaviť, čo ešte dokáže spôsobiť, ak ho nikto nezastaví.“

„Na tom maniakovi mi nezáleží, ale teraz je v jeho blízkosti ona, riskuješ aj jej život. Je ti jedno, čo sa s ňou stane?“

Použil všetky možné bezpečnostné opatrenia na to, aby nikto nemal možnosť vypočuť si ich rozhovor. Aj napriek tomu v akom stave sa nachádzal, myslel na to, čo by sa mohlo stať, keby bola jej identita odhalená.

„Aj tak by sa to skôr či neskôr dozvedeli, myslíš si, že veliteľ Solo to bude tajiť. Čoskoro ju predstaví Prvému rádu ako veliteľku a Lia oficiálne prevezme svoje miesto,“ povedala to tak, akoby ju z toho chcela obviňovať, akoby nevedela, že veliteľ Solo myslel len na svoje vlastné záujmy a všetko ostatné mu bolo ukradnuté. Lia nemala na výber.

„Nie je to jej vina, to ty veľmi dobre vieš!“ podarilo sa mu vstať, bez jej pomoci, bez toho, aby jej dovolil, aby sa ho dotkla.

„Áno, viem, ale pochop, že nemôžem len tak ľahko zabudnúť na to, čo sa stalo. Ona je teraz pri ňom, rozumieš? Je jeho slabosťou, Jim. Nemohla som pred nimi túto informáciu tajiť. Nie za týchto okolností. Mlčala by som, ak by mu na nej nezáležalo, no on si ju skutočne vybral.“

„Ani ja nemôžem zabudnúť na to, čo si urobila, Annie. Už ti nemôžem veriť. Nikto sa to nedozvie, aspoň nie odo mňa. No medzi nami je koniec, potom čo si urobila, ťa už viac nechcem vidieť v svojej blízkosti, pokiaľ nebudeš potrebovať akútne ošetrenie. Práve preto, že si ju vybral, si mala mlčať, ona by to pre teba urobila. Nespoznávam ťa, už vôbec neviem, kto si a nechcem ani vedieť, čo s tebou bude ďalej.“

„Jim, prosím ťa!“ chcela sa ho dotknúť. Dosť nešetrne ju odsunul nabok, stále ovládaný bolesťou a sklamaním. Rozumel všetkým jej dôvodom, no nemohol sa zmieriť s tým, že práve ona si vybrala túto cestu, že práve ona bude zrádzať aj ľudí, na ktorých jej záleží. 

Všetko, čo jej dôverne povedal, teraz vie aj Odboj, nemohol uveriť tomu, že ho takýmto spôsobom využila.

Jediné, čo preňho bolo čiastočnou útechou, bolo to, že jej neprezradil tajomstvo generála Huxa. Ak by dokázala ohroziť aj nevinné dieťa, potom by sa jej už vôbec nedokázal pozrieť do očí. On sám veľmi dobre vedel, že Prvý rád nie je charitatívna organizácia, vedel, čoho všetkého sú schopní, no nemal na výber, nie na planéte, ktorá im podliehala, mohol si zvoliť Odboj a zničiť svoju rodinu, ktorá bola Prvému rádu oddaná. Vedel, čo by nasledovalo, keby zmenil stranu. Prišiel by aj o to posledné, čo mu ešte ostalo.

„Choď! Zmizni mi z očí, skôr než oľutujem, že som sa ťa rozhodol chrániť!“ nemohol potlačiť tú hroznú bolesť a sklamanie spojené s vedomím, že ho zradila osoba, ktorej najviac dôveroval. Pocítil aj iný druh bolesti, jeho myseľ sa utápala v úplnej temnote. Akoby niekto urobil všetko preto, aby zabudol, čo sa s ním stalo a on sa tomu vôbec nebránil, túžil len po zabudnutí a po ničom inom. No netrvalo dlho a padol do akejsi zvláštnej temnoty, do temnoty, z ktorej, akoby vôbec neexistovala cesta späť.

***

Lia sa prebudila na ošetrovni. V modernejších priestoroch než predtým. Jej myseľ ešte istý čas podliehala vnútornému zmätku. Ako sa sem opäť dostala a prečo? Prudko sa posadila, pocítila mierny nepokoj spojený s neznámymi vôňami, ktoré nepatrili celkom k tomu, na čo bola na stanicu zvyknutá. Toto miesto bolo iné, takmer až dokonale čisté.

„Dobré ráno, ako sa má dnes moja najlepšia priateľka?“

Jim sa sklonil nad ňu a prístrojom skontroloval jej životné funkcie.

„Ahoj, Jim,“ pozdravila ho, zmätená tým, akú dobrú náladu za týchto okolností zrazu mal. To, že sa opäť ocitla tu, vôbec nebolo dobré znamenie.

„Čo sa opäť stalo? Prosím, povedz mi, že nič zlé.“

„Mala si šťastie, všetko je v absolútnom poriadku. Už zajtra budeš môcť nastúpiť do služby.“

Bola rada, že jej niečo také povedal, no stále jej nedochádzalo, čo sa vlastne stalo. Môže nastúpiť do služby, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo? Aká je teraz vlastne je úloha?

„Mala som šťastie, čo to presne znamená, Jim?“

„Evakuovali nás na Supremacy, lebo sme prišli o stanicu. Stalo sa to, kým si spala pod vplyvom liekov. Si tu, lebo si sa dostala do cesty veliteľovi Renovi, keď sa pokúšal zatknúť zradcu Finna. Musel som ti žiaľ dať lieky, ktoré mohli spôsobiť, že si mala po ich aplikácii zlé sny.“

Zlé sny?

To všetko, čo v poslednej dobe prežila boli len zlé sny? Veliteľ Ren ju nechce, neľúbi ju a ona sa nestala jeho ženou. A takisto aj všetky tie ostatné veci, ktoré videla, no až teraz si dokázala spomenúť na to, čo sa medzitým odohrávalo v životoch jej priateľov. Flo nie je vydatá za generála Huxa a Annie nie je zradkyňa?

To všetko, čo videla v tých snoch, boli teda len jej najhoršie predstavy. A čo tá prázdnota, ktorú v sebe cítila? Netušila odkiaľ to prišlo, no bolo to tak desivé a znepokojujúce, akoby jej niekto ukradol dôležitú súčasť jej života.

„Meno Ben Solo ti nič nehovorí?“ musela sa na to opýtať. Lia si potrebovala byť istá, že nič z toho čo videla, nemá žiadny súvis s jej terajším životom.

„Nie, vôbec nič, Lia. Budem ti musieť dať do záznamov, že táto liečba je pre teba nevyhovujúca, ešte si chvíľu oddýchni, zajtra sa budeš môcť hlásiť do služby, zatiaľ tu, novú základňu ešte žiaľ nemáme. No bola ti pridelená izba.“

Chvíľu ju držal za ruku a ona sa tešila z každého jedného okamihu slobody, potom si niečo poznačil do jej záznamov, tak ako jej to sľúbil.

„Len pekne oddychuj, ešte sa prídem neskôr na teba pozrieť.“

„Rozkaz, pane.“

Pocítila radosť, ktorú nedokázala takmer ani len opísať. Tie zlé sny boli preč a ona sa prebudila do nového, omnoho príjemnejšieho rána.

***

Lia mala možnosť dať sa trochu dokopy vo svojej novej izbe. Bola takmer rovnaká ako tá, ktorá jej patrila na stanici. Rovnaký sivý armádny štýl, žiadne dekorácie, propagandistické materiály a nábytok, pôsobiaci dosť strohým a chladným dojmom.

Chýbali jej vylepšenia, ktorá urobila vo svojej predchádzajúcej izbe. Musela sa však kvôli rýchlej evakuácii vysporiadať s tým, že prišla o všetky svoje veci. Bola to daň za víťazstvo Odboja. Nič však nebolo horšie než tie sny, ktorými bola potrestaná ona. 

Chvíľu sa dívala na svoju ruku, akoby sa obávala, že prsteň od neho by sa mohol na nej opäť objaviť, no zrejme len ona mohla snívať o niečom takom absurdnom, ako možnosti, že by si vybral niekoho tak obyčajného a nepodstatného.

Jej ruku neťažilo absolútne nič, bola slobodná, rovnako ako pred pár dňami. Čakali na ňu všetky tie bežné povinnosti spojené so službou v Prvom ráde.

Sedela na svojej posteli a pripravovala sa na nástup na nové pracovisko, ešte nikdy nepracovala na kolose tohto formátu, no predpokladala, že je dostatočne veľký na to, aby sa už nikdy viac nemusela stretnúť s veliteľom Renom.

Obávala sa toho, že by mohol zachytiť nejaké myšlienky spojené s jej snami, posledné čo potrebovala, bolo upútať jeho pozornosť v skutočnom svete.

Tie sny boli šialené. Všetko, čo v nich videla, sa v žiadnom prípade nemohlo stať. Dúfala, že čoskoro sa jej na ne podarí zabudnúť.

***

Veliteľa Rena rovnako ako Liu tiež trápili sny, ktoré ho zmiatli a znepokojili. Bol zo ženou, ktorú miloval a po prvý raz skutočne cítil, čo znamená byť šťastný. Skutočnosť bola však omnoho desivejšia než sny, o citoch, ktoré by mohli jeho život len zbytočne skomplikovať.

Po absolvovaní operácie, mu bol pridelený medicínsky droid, ktorý mal kontrolovať jeho stav. Nechcel ísť na ošetrovňu ani do dôstojníckej časti, nemal chuť niekoho vidieť a už vôbec nie čeliť všetkým tým posmešným pohľadom, vedel, že si to vychutnajú, že nikdy nezabudnú na to, do akého stavu ho členovia Odboja dostali. Ani on nezabudne, nič ho neprinúti zabudnúť na to poníženie. Zlyhal, bol porazený a ešte k tomu ho dokázal zraniť aj bývalý stormtrooper, čo ho dokázalo dohnať do úplnej krajnosti. A jeho telo bolo poznačené navždy, dokonca aj tvár. Bolestivo poznačené novými zraneniami.

Necítil nič, keď odstrčil absolútne žiadne výčitky. Nebola preňho ničím významná, len ďalšia členka posádky, rovnaká ako všetky ostatné. Teraz však mal pocit, že sa nemôže zbaviť túžby po nej, túžby po možnosti, že by mohol prežiť ešte niečo omnoho intenzívnejšie, keby mu skutočne patrila aj mimo tých snov.

Prečo sa to stalo práve jemu? Prečo ju v nich videl, cítil, prečo sa jej dotýkal, tak ako sa dosiaľ neodvážil dotknúť nikoho. Rozkoš, ktorú cítil v tých snoch, nikdy predtým nepoznal, patril len jej, v jednom jedinom okamihu, akoby sa vzdal samého seba. Stále ju cítil pri sebe, jej telo, dráždila ho čo i len predstava, že by sa jej mal dotknúť niekto iný. No nič o nej nevedel, len to, že v tých snoch si ju chcel vziať za ženu, len to, že absolútne podľahol predstave, že patria k sebe. Dokonca jej v nich prezradil aj svoje meno, dokonca tak ďaleko dokázal zájsť. Nerozumel tomu, nenachádzal žiadne logické vysvetlenie. Netušil, prečo sa nemohol zbaviť pocitu, že viac nenájde pokoj, až kým mu nebude patriť. Bolel ho každý nerv v tele, a predsa nedokázal myslieť na nič iné, než na možnosť, že by sa mu opäť mohla dostať do rúk. Viac by ju nepustil, bez ohľadu na to, čo by si o tom mysleli všetci ostatní.

Droid sa mu pokúsil už po tretí raz aplikovať injekciu proti bolesti, nedovolil to, bolo to príliš bolestivé, už len malý dotyk spôsobil, že nebol ochotný zniesť to. Použil Silu a rozbil tú vec na kúsky.

„Pošlite sem niekoho z údržby, nech uprace ten neporiadok, budem potrebovať aj nového medicínskeho droida! Okamžite to zariaďte,“ vydal veliteľ Ren príkaz, po ktorom na druhej strane komunikačnej linky nastalo zdesené ticho.

***

„Máme pre teba úlohu.“

Lia sa práve pokúšala pochopiť tunajší doslova dokonale skoncipovaný systém údržby, keď počula ako za jej chrbtom zaznel hlas jej novej šéfky.

Na Supramancy mala na starosti údržbu staršia žena s modrými vlasmi, známa aj ako dôstojníčka Ellen Luxarová, jej predchádzajúci šéf údržby, Williamson bol nanešťastie pridelený na Finalizer.

Na Snovkovej hlavnej lodi bola len ona sama a Jim a vedúca zdravotníckej sekcie, Gwendoline Mylesová.

Flo bola pridelená tiež na Finalizer a nanešťastie aj Annie, čo znamenalo, že na istý čas nebude v priamom kontakte so svojím priateľom ani s ňou. Bolo jej to ľúto, hlavne kvôli Jimovi, tie sny, ju však znepokojili natoľko, že sa obávala, že jej už nebude môcť plne dôverovať.

„Lia, počuli ste ma?“

„Áno, madam,“ hlesla rozrušene, keď si uvedomila, že sa nechala priveľmi ovládnuť svojimi myšlienkami.

„Ako vám môžem pomôcť?“

„Upratovanie a výmena medicínskeho droida v dôstojníckej časti. V sklade ti dajú všetky potrebné pokyny, objednávka už bola zadaná do systému.“

„Samozrejme, madam.“

Vzala si svoj nový datapad a vybrala sa do skladu, do výdajne, v ktorej už čakal pripravený medicínsky droid.

Nová šéfka bola veľmi prísna a už od začiatku jej dávala najavo, že nestrpí akékoľvek rozptyľovanie sa počas služby.

Vo svojej práci však bola mimoriadne dôsledná, Lia dúfala, že si na spoluprácu s ňou čoskoro zvykne, nevedela, kedy sa im podarí vybudovať novú stanicu, všetko bolo zatiaľ len v štádiu projektov, ktoré inžinieri zatiaľ predkladali generálovi Huxovi. Ten však zatiaľ nebol spokojný ani s jedným, preto bola výstavba zatiaľ v nedohľadne.

Priala si naučiť sa toho čo najviac, aby raz mohla prebrať vedúcu funkciu. Lia verila tomu, že pokiaľ sa nestane niečo nepredvídateľné, podarí sa jej dosiahnuť postup absolútne čistou cestou. Bez rizika, že by musela niekomu sľúbiť niečo, čo by nemohla dodržať.


	7. Chapter 7

Flo takmer až závidela Lii, že môže slúžiť na Supremacy, hlavnej lodi Prvého rádu. Ona skončila na Finalizeri, krížniku triedy Resurgent, na ktorom velil generál Hux. Kvôli nemu v podstate skončila v sekcii údržby, a dokonca aj teraz, keď sa chystala vedeniu predložiť projekt novej základne, on bol osobou, ktorá zničila akékoľvek jej nádeje na možnosť, že by sa najvyššie vedenie Prvého rádu mohlo skutočne zaoberať jej plánom obnovy.

Nevedela si predstaviť, že bude slúžiť pod jeho velením, možno aj natrvalo, netušila, čo proti nej má, no bolo viac než očividné, že sa rozhodol stáť jej v ceste. Nemohla zabudnúť ani na jej poslednú konverzáciu s Liou. Na tie jej sny, ktoré boli aj pre ňu zosobnením toho najhoršieho, čo by sa mohlo stať.

Flo: Povieš mi konečne, čo také hrozné sa ti snívalo, že sa z toho ešte stále nedokážeš spamätať?

Lia: Vydala som sa za veliteľa Rena. Za nášho desivého veliteľa Rena, vieš, aké to asi muselo byť, nechci si ani len predstavovať, aký to bol, teda, sen. To nie je podľa teba dostatočný trest? A ty, vieš, čo sa stalo tebe, ty si bola zas vydatá za generála Huxa a mali ste syna.

To posledné, čo potrebovala, bolo premýšľať o tom, či by sa Hux hodil za otca jej prípadného dieťaťa. Považovala to za nepredstaviteľné a nielen za týchto okolností. Hux nemyslel na nič iné len na svoj osobný postup, nikoho si k sebe nepustil natoľko, aby z toho mohlo vzísť niečo viac než len pochybné spojenectvo. Preto ani chvíľu neváhala so svojou odpoveďou.

Flo: Neviem, čo ti mám na to napísať. Hux nenávidí zem, po ktorej kráčam. Vždy to tak bolo a zrejme sa to nikdy nezmení. Naše pocity sú žiaľ vzájomné, cítim k nemu presne to isté, čo on ku mne. Nuž, zdá sa, že Jim sa nemýlil, keď tvrdil, že tá jeho liečba ti vôbec neprospela.

Lia: Máš pravdu, je tak skvelé, že veliteľ Ren ma považuje len za bežného člena posádky, ale aj tak je pre mňa ťažké pozrieť sa mu potom všetkom do očí, bolo to všetko tak živé, takmer ako skutočné, Flo.

Flo: A čo Annie za koho sa vydala ona?

Lia: O tom sa pozhovárame neskôr. Musím už ísť do služby. Na svoju novú šéfku som zatiaľ neurobila dobrý dojem.

Bola to však jej chyba, že sa jej na to opýtala. Teraz na to skrátka nedokázala prestať myslieť ani Flo. A necítila sa o nič lepšie, keď jej jedna z mladších dôstojníčok, členka mládeže Prvého rádu, napokon dosť stroho oznámila: „Inžinierka Florence Reedová, máte sa dostaviť na mostík Finalizeru, generál Hux si želá s vami hovoriť."

„Generál Hux? Ste si tým istá, poručíčka Jarvis?"

„Áno, madam, som si tým úplne istá, práve sme dostali rozkaz z mostíka, ktorý som vám odcitovala od slova do slova, " odvetila mladá žena stále ešte dosť odmerane. Ani ona zrejme nebola nadšená svojím zaradením na toto pracovisko. Zrejme očakávala, že po evakuácii sa jej ujde lepšie miesto rovnako ako Flo.

„Ďakujem vám, poručíčka."

Mladá inžinierka opustila menšiu kontrolnú miestnosť a zamierila ku kabíne výťahu. Snažila sa nemyslieť na to, kam by ešte mohla byť preradená, ak Huxa pochytí jedna z jeho nálad. To jediné by sa jej zrejme dotklo viac než si vôbec bola ochotná pripustiť.

***

Bolesť, ktorú Kylo Ren cítil, by pokojne odovzdal svojmu najhoršiemu nepriateľovi, ak by to bolo len trochu možné. Nebol zvyknutý na zranenia tohto druhu, jeho telo mu jasne dávalo najavo, že boli prekročené všetky hranice. A keď uvidel Liu na prahu svojich dverí, nebolo to o nič lepšie. Bol rozpoltený medzi túžbou byť opäť v jej blízkosti a strachom, z možnosti, že si nedokáže v jej prítomnosti zachovať chladnú hlavu.

Zrazu bola tak blízko neho a on cítil prudkú odozvu svojho vlastného tela. Keby nebol zranený, nepochyboval o tom, že by si našiel spôsob, ako sa jej dotknúť. To, ako veľmi mu jeho manželka zo snov chýba, si uvedomil zrejme až teraz. Chcel ju späť, celé jeho telo aj myseľ boli plne presvedčené o tom, že práve ona by mu mohla pomôcť.

V tomto nezávideniahodnom stave ju však mohol len pozorovať. Každý jej pohyb v ňom vyvolával takmer bolestné napätie.

Keď sa sklonila k medicínskemu droidovi, aby ho aktivovala, obzeral si ju veľmi dôkladne a páčilo sa mu to, čo videl. Pochopil, že našiel svoje šťastie, jeho vlastný hnev mu takmer nedovolil vidieť, ako veľmi by mohol byť šťastný, keby sa aspoň časť z tých snov zmenila na skutočnosť. Droid mu okamžite aplikoval liek proti bolesti, tentoraz ani nezaregistroval, kedy došlo k pichnutiu, stále sledoval len ju. Uvedomil si to, až keď bolesti pomaly začali ustupovať. O to horšie to však bolo pre jeho telo, ktoré bolo nateraz až nad svoje možnosti prebudené jej prítomnosťou.  
Keď sa priblížila k nemu, pochopiteľne veľmi opatrne, potešilo ho to viac než čokoľvek iné.

„Dobrý deň, pane. Som Lia Austenová, pracovníčka údržby, postarala som sa o aktiváciu vášho nového droida a pozbieram súčiastky, ktoré ostali z toho starého, tak ako ste si želali, pane."

„Viem, kto si," povedal tichým hlasom, poznačeným niečím viac než len odznievajúcou bolesťou. „A vôbec nepochybujem, že splníš všetky moje rozkazy, Lia."

Rozhodol sa byť k nej mimoriadne láskavý, to bola zrejme jediná možnosť, ako si získať jej náklonnosť.

Nechcel, aby jej oči boli rovnako smutné, ako v tých snoch, prial si, aby ho skutočne prijala, a bol preto rozhodnutý potlačiť všetky svoje temné túžby.

Opatrne prikývla a pokračovala vo svojej práci. Použila jeden z tých špeciálnych vysávačov, ktorým ľahko pozbierala všetky komponenty.

Keď skončila, Kylo Ren cítil, že sa aspoň čiastočne uvoľnila, zrejme pod vplyvom tej možnosti, že bude môcť bezpečne opustiť jeho izbu, no napätie jej telo ovládlo opäť, keď ju oslovil znovu: „Poď ku mne, Lia, ešte sa chvíľu pozhovárame."

Nedovolil jej uniknúť, nie kým si nebude istý, že sa medzi nimi pomaly nezačne vytvárať istý druh vzťahu.

Postará sa, aby Lia bola vždy pridelená na miesto, kde bude aj on. Urobí všetko, čo bude považovať za nevyhnutné, aby skutočnosť bola ešte omnoho príjemnejšia než jeho sny.

„Ako si želáte, pane."

Pomaly sa vrátila späť k nemu. Dovolil jej pristúpiť bližšie aj napriek svojej momentálnej slabosti. Bola jedinou osobou, ktorú v poslednom období pustil tak blízko k sebe. Nepochybne preto, že sa s ním začali diať všetky tie zvláštne veci.

Niečo cítil. Niečo nové doteraz nepoznané.

Ako bolo možné, že to predtým nevidel? Ako mohol nič necítiť k osobe, ktorá mu mohla dať všetko, po čom tak veľmi túžil. Dotkol sa jej, ich ruky sa spojili a on cítil, ako sa jeho telo aspoň čiastočne zbavil nepokoja. Liin strach však vnímal veľmi intenzívne. Veľmi si prial, aby mal jeho dotyk úplne iný účinok.

„Vyhovuje ti služba na Surpemacy, si tu spokojná?"

„Samozrejme, pane, je to pre mňa veľká česť, že môžem slúžiť na hlavnej lodi Prvého rádu."

Jej odpoveď mu priniesla aspoň čiastočné uspokojenie. Znepokojoval ho však jej strach, prial si ho zmieriť, no nevedel ako. Mohol len dúfať, že časom si na jeho spoločnosť zvykne.

***

Flo sa snažila pôsobiť pokojne a uvoľnene, keď pomaly vstúpila na mostík. Na miesto, kde všetko fungovalo v absolútnej synchronizácii a bolo podriadené nateraz sústredenému tichu. Generál Hux práve ukončil komunikáciu s nejakým mladším dôstojníkom, ktorému sa zjavne uľavilo, že sa mohol vrátiť na svoje miesto.

Potom sa generál Hux, zrejme už zjavne podráždený rozhovorom s ním, obrátil k Flo. Keď sa ich pohľady stretli, priala si, aby nebola na toto miesto zavolaná, díval sa na ňu akosi zvláštne, spôsobom, ktorý sa jej nepáčil a nevedela, čo by mala urobiť, aby sa toho pocitu zbavila.

„Dobrý deň, pane."

Pozdravila ho a snažila sa neuhnúť pohľadom, aby si nemyslel, že sa mu od strachu ani len nedokáže dlhší čas dívať do očí.

„Dobrý deň, Florence."

Použil dlhšiu časť jej krstného mena, čo ju prekvapilo a čiastočne znepokojilo viac než keby ju nazval inžinierkou Reedovou.

„Ešte raz som sa pozrel na váš projekt a myslím si, že s istými úpravami bude možné ho poskytnúť veleniu, ak budete ochotná doňho zapracovať pár mojich pripomienok, ktoré vám chcem teraz ukázať na vizuálnej obrazovke."

Zmenil názor?

Chce podporiť jej projekt?

Nevedela, čo si má o tom myslieť. Možno sa čiastočne aj pokúšala hľadať za tým nejakú intrigu z jeho strany, no kým jej nedal dôvod na to, aby sa bránila, bola pripravená aspoň čiastočne prekonať ich počiatočné rozpory, ak to bude znamenať, že sa spamätal a rozhodol sa dať jej šancu. Stále však musela počítať aj s možnosťou, že sa rozhodne ju zradiť, čo by nebolo v takýchto prípadoch nič neobvyklé.

„Rada si pozriem vaše pripomienky, generál. Som pripravená upraviť všetko, čo bude potrebné, aby sa môj projekt mohol stať súčasťou novej koncepcie."

Aj samú seba prekvapila tým, ako pokojne s ním dokázala aspoň navonok súhlasiť. Jej projekt nebol dokonalý, toho si bola vedomá, no nevedela nakoľko sú adekvátne tie jeho pripomienky a či bude ochotný o nich vôbec diskutovať.


	8. Chapter 8

Neočakávala, že sa jej do cesty postavia Rytieri z Renu. Zrazu ju obklopili zo všetkých strán a odrezali jej únikovú cestu.  
No zrazu sa to stalo, tak rýchlo, že si takmer ani len nestihla uvedomiť, že padla do pasce, z ktorej niet úniku.   
Jediné, čo ešte stihla urobiť, skôr než sa dostali k nej, bolo opäť otvoriť dvere, vedúce do veliteľovej izby.  
„Pane, prosím, ja som nič neurobila, prosím.“  
Pristúpila k nemu, skôr než jej vtom stihli zabrániť. Napol zdesená tým, že by ju skutočne mohli niekam odviesť, čakala na jeho reakciu.  
„Čo to má znamenať?“  
Veliteľ Ren sa postavil pred ňu, čo ju aspoň čiastočne upokojilo, no nie natoľko, aby sa úplne prestala obávať toho, že ju desiví rytieri z Renu niekam odvedú bez jej súhlasu.  
„Máme rozkaz dopraviť Liu Austenovú do Exegolu,“ odvetil jeden z nich hlasom, ktorý spoznávala, lebo ho počula vo svojich snoch.   
Znelo to, akoby z Renom hovoril Sin z jej sna, veľmi ju to znepokojilo, nikdy predtým predsa jeho hlas nepočula, mimo tých snov, tak ako bolo možné, že bol takmer rovnaký?   
„Kto sa odvážil vydať takýto rozkaz bez môjho vedomia?“  
„Osoba, ktorej vy ani ja nemôžeme beztrestne odporovať, môj pane,“ odpovedal mu rytier z Renu, stále čiastočne vyhýbavo, no Ren zrejme pochopil, o koho ide.   
Lia cítila, ako ju chytil za ruku. Nič voči tomu nenamietala, dúfala, že nedovolí, aby jej ublížili.  
Ničoho sa predsa nedopustila a nie je významná natoľko, aby sa o ňu začali zaujímať vyššie články Prvého rádu.  
„Povedzte mu, že v žiadnom prípade nedovolím, aby bola odvedená takýmto spôsobom. Len ja mám právo rozhodnúť o tom, akým spôsobom bude žena, ktorú si chcem vziať potrestaná.“  
Po týchto slovách rytieri opustili veliteľovu izbu, no ona sa necítila o nič lepšie než predtým. Zbavila sa ich, aspoň dočasne, no teraz musela ostať tu, ktovie dokedy, bolo jej jasné, že ak na tom tá osoba bude trvať, Najvyšší vodca začne vyvíjať nátlak na veliteľa Rena, aby jej zatknutie prebehlo bez problémov.  
Nechcela si ani len predstavovať, čo sa stane potom.   
„Kto je tá osoba, ktorá ma chce vidieť?“ odvážila sa opýtať potom, ako sa jej podarilo aspoň čiastočne upokojiť.   
„To ti žiaľ nemôžem povedať, je to záležitosť Prvého rádu, o ktorej nesmieš byť informovaná bez dôsledkov, ktoré by sa ti nemuseli páčiť.“  
Prikývla, čiastočne zmierená s tým, že sa nedozvie, kto tak veľmi túži po jej prítomnosti.  
„Čo sa teraz stane? Ako dlho ich budete môcť odmietať? Čo ak Najvyšší vodca vydá príkaz, aby ma odviedli aj napriek vášmu nesúhlasu.“  
Toho sa bála asi najviac, než už ju mali vziať kamkoľvek, vôbec z toho nemala dobrý pocit.   
„Neviem a ani nemám v úmysle to zisťovať. Čo najskôr opustíme Supramecy, nemám v úmysle riskovať tvoj život. A bude nutné urobiť aj ďalšie opatrenia, povedal som niečo, čo musím dodržať, inak by nám hrozili ešte horšie problémy, než doteraz.“  
Videla ako sa sklonil k svojmu stolu a vybral z neho akúsi krabičku. Bez akéhokoľvek zaváhania ju otvoril.  
Bol v nej ten prsteň, presne taký istý, aký jej dal v tých snoch. Šokovalo ju to natoľko, až takmer nedokázala voľne dýchať, až kým nepristúpil k nej.  
„Vymeníme si prstene, aby bolo všetkým jasné, že to myslím vážne, že mám v úmysle ťa ochrániť bez ohľadu na to, čo sa nám postaví do cesty.“  
„Prstene?“ nevedela, čo si o tom má myslieť, dialo sa to opäť a tentoraz to vôbec nebol žiadny sen.   
„Áno, je nutné, aby všetci vrátane neho, pochopili, že to myslím vážne.“  
„Ale to... nemôžem to len tak prijať, len preto, lebo potrebujem vašu ochranu.“  
„Môžeš a urobíš to, Lia. Len ja ťa dokážem pred nimi ochrániť, nikto iný sa na tvoju obranu proti nim nepostaví.“  
„Ale bude to len dočasné, len kým sa celá situácia nevyrieši.“  
„Samozrejme, že to bude len dočasné. Toho sa nemusíš obávať.“  
„Tak dobre, súhlasím.“  
Dovolila mu, aby jej dal prsteň a ona urobila to isté s tým druhým, ktorý jej tiež ukázal, ten nebol súčasťou jej sna, no vyzeralo to, akoby k sebe tie dve prstene patrili, akoby boli stvorené k tomu, aby sa navzájom dopĺňali.  
***

Poručík John Carver počas tých posledných dní dostal dve rozkazy, ktoré mu pomohli lepšie pochopiť zložitú hierarchiu Prvého rádu.   
Prvým z nich bolo len monitorovanie činnosti osoby, istej pilotky Annie, ktorá bola najprv len podozrivá z toho, že je agentkou Odboja.  
Keď sa toho podozrenie aj potvrdilo, očakával rýchly koniec celej tejto záležitosti, namiesto toho, bol on sám určený ako osoba, ktorá sa mala dostať do jej blízkosti a postarať sa, aby jej boli podsúvané len informácie, ktoré si Prvý rád želá, aby ich Odboj dostal. Aj za cenu určitých strát a poškodení. To, že pritom v podstate zničil jej vzťah, tým že dovolil, aby túto informáciu odhalil aj jej priateľ, bol len ďalší nežiadúci účinok toho, že chcel v hierarchii, čo najskôr postúpiť vyššie. Generál Hux o ňom hovoril, že je možno až príliš cieľavedomý a mal by si viac dávať pozor na to, aby sa mu náhodou nepriplietol do cesty.  
Ren sa však veľmi rýchlo stotožnil z jeho uvažovaním a on bol skutočne hrdý na to, že sa stal jeho človekom, ak sa to tak dalo nazvať, jedinou nateraz dôveryhodnou osobou.   
Druhý rozkaz sa týkal urýchlenej prípravy Renovej lode, ktorá mala tentoraz opustiť Supremacy bez akéhokoľvek sprievodu.  
O čo sa postaral veľmi rýchlo a dal veliteľovi vedieť, že nebude preňho žiadny problém opustiť dok bez akéhokoľvek zdržania.   
Nech sa dialo čokoľvek, vyzeralo to tak, že to súviselo s Rytiermi z Renu, ktorí sa s ním opäť dostali do konfliktu.  
Nestávalo sa to často, no niekedy boli ich záujmy v rozpore s tými jeho, preto už tak často netrval na ich spoločnosti.   
Nech Ren robil čokoľvek a pokúšal sa o akýkoľvek úskok, Carver stál na jeho strane a bol pripravený urobiť všetko tak, aby s ním bol zvyčajne mimoriadne náročný veliteľ Ren spokojný.   
Navonok bol samozrejme len mechanikom, ktorý sa staral o jeho stíhačku, osobou ledva hodnou jeho záujmu, teraz mal však v rukách život ženy, ktorú si jeho veliteľ vybral a len od neho záviselo, či sa dostane do bezpečia a unikne pred vysokopostavenou osobou, ktorá sa zrejme opäť rozhodla vziať moc do svojich rúk a vziať si viac než by bolo vhodné.   
Postaral sa o takmer dokonalý chaos a rozptýlenie pozornosti večne nepríjemných Rytierov z Renu.   
Zamestnal všetkých presne v tej správnej chvíli, aby mohla veliteľova loď opustiť Snokovu vlajkovú loď bez toho, aby došlo k neželanému konfliktu a ďalej hrať hlupáka, ktorý o ničom nevie a vôbec nedokáže nič ovplyvniť.   
Vrátiť sa späť k svojej bežnej úlohe a už len čakať na to, čo bude ešte nutné urobiť, bol spojkou, ktorú veliteľ Ren potreboval, aby všetci verili tomu, že nič nemôže uniknúť jeho pozornosti.   
***  
Najvyšší vodca pomaly prerušil jednu zo svojich dlhších meditácii. Nevedel, čo by mal ešte urobiť, aby svojho najlepšieho študenta udržal pod kontrolou, záležitosť týkajúca sa toho dievčaťa bola preňho nateraz uzavretou kapitolou.   
Dovolil Renovi, aby ju odviedol z jeho vlajkovej lode. Bolo to rozhodne lepšie riešenie, než keby mal dovoliť, aby zdecimoval časť jeho jednotiek, vedel si predstaviť, že by to dokázal urobiť, pomocou tých, ktorí boli verní výlučne jemu a netúžil na svojej lodi vyvolať tento druh chaosu.  
On sám potreboval viac času, na to, aby jeho nová študentka získala všetky potrebné vedomosti.  
Bola rovnako silná ako Ren a mohla byť tou rozhodujúcou osobou, vďaka ktorej prítomnosti si udrží svoju moc, aj napriek rastúcej nespokojnosti svojho najlepšieho študenta.   
Pocítil chvenie moci, ktorá ho obklopila a priviedla takmer k novej istote, že ona bude tou osobou, ktorá napokon definitívne rozhodne.  
„Majster.“  
Kľakla si pred neho, k jeho trónu a on cítil, že pred ním stojí princezná temnoty, tá jediná, ktorej sa bála aj osoba, ktorá stvorila jeho.   
„Vitaj Rey Palpatínová.“


	9. Chapter 9

9\. kapitola 

„Vitaj doma,“ Ren jej ukázal dom, v ktorom mali teraz tráviť všetok svoj čas, bol umiestnený na príjemnej planéte, pokojnej a takmer až meditačnej, odvšadiaľ bolo cítiť len pokoj a harmóniu, ich dom bol súčasťou prírody, no zároveň mal moderný biely dizajn, ktorý ju absolútne nadchol. Bol pre ňu zosobnením pokoja a pohodlia.   
„Ďakujem, pane.“  
Stále nemohla uveriť tomu, že im skutočne dovolili odísť, až do poslednej chvíle sa obávala, že ich niekto zastaví a ona skončí v temnote, na mieste, o ktorom sa hovorilo, že sa odtiaľ nikto z obyčajných pracovníkov Prvého rádu dosiaľ nevrátil. Bolo jej ľúto len to, že nestihli zistiť, čo sa stalo s Flo, stále sa o ňu veľmi bála, no dúfala, že po jej odchode sa aspoň Jim bude viac zaujímať o to, čo sa jej stalo. Teraz nemala žiadny dosah na to, aby zistila čo sa deje na Finalizeri, ostávalo jej len dúfať, že je v poriadku.   
Ostať s veliteľom Renom tiež nebola práve tá najbezpečnejšia možnosť, no neostalo jej nič iné len ho nasledovať, nikto iný by sa jej nezastal a ani jej priatelia by jej nemohli pomôcť, nie proti Rytierom z Renu, ktorých mohol zastaviť len on.   
„Nemusíš mi ďakovať, Lia. Chcel som to urobiť a urobil by som to znovu, ak by to bolo potrebné. Už dávno som ti to chcel povedať, no nebol som si istý, či je vhodný čas na to, aby som to urobil, ale teraz, keď sme tu spolu, myslím si, že prišiel čas na to, aby si vedela o mojich snoch. O snoch, v ktorých si bola mojou manželkou.“  
„Aj vám sa to snívalo?“ nechcela mu položiť tú otázku, skrátka vyslovila nahlas svoje myšlienky bez toho, aby si to vôbec uvedomila.   
Chytil ju za obe ruky a pritiahol bližšie k sebe. Zľakla sa viac než kedykoľvek predtým sa obávala o svoj život.  
Čo ak si jeho správanie vysvetlila nesprávne? Čo ak neprijme to, že niečo také videla aj ona? No bolo už neskoro na to, aby nad tým uvažovala.   
„Aj ty si mala rovnaké sny, o tom, že si sa stala mojou ženou?“  
„Pane, ja...“ začínala sa obávať, jeho pohľadu, toho ako sa na ňu práve teraz díval, nevedela celkom presne identifikovať akú emóciu to v ňom vyvolalo, no znepokojilo ju to, ako si ju pritiahol k sebe, akoby mu patrila.   
„Odpoveď mi, Lia, žiadam ťa o to.“  
„Áno, mala som také sny, potom ako ste ma odsotili, sa mi niečo podobné snívalo.“  
Pomaly ju pustil, ale zároveň pocítila ako sa dotkol jej tváre. Jemne a veľmi opatrne sa jej dotýkal, akoby bola pokladom, ktorého sa takmer obával dotknúť, potom pomaly privrel oči, videla zblízka jeho jazvu, znepokojovala ju, no snažila sa ten strach dostať pod kontrolu.   
„Čo chcete urobiť?“   
„Nemusíš sa báť, nič zlé sa ti nestane.“  
Dotkol sa jej mysle, spôsobom, ktorý ju znepokojil, no neublížil jej, vlastne bol mimoriadne láskavý ,a takmer až pozorný.  
Keď skončil necítila sa nepríjemne práve naopak, skôr akoby ju len pohladkal a nič viac.  
„Už viem, kto je pôvodcom tých snov a nie je to môj majster, ako som si pôvodne myslel.“  
„Kto to urobil, pane?“  
Dlhší čas mlčal, ticho sa predlžovalo a ona sa začínala obávať toho, že sa ešte len teraz vlastne spamätáva z toho, čo videl a obávala sa čo bude nasledovať, ak sa to dozvie.   
„Bola to ona. Rey.“  
„To dievča, ktoré sa pridalo k Odboju?“  
„Áno, ona, no už nie je v Odboji. Je na základni Prvého rádu, nevedel som o tom, môj majster mi nič nepovedal.“  
„Prečo to urobila? Prečo nás takýmto spôsobom spojila?“  
„Neviem, no som si istý tým, že to urobila zámerne. Chcela, aby som ťa spoznal, aby som bol v tvojej blízkosti. Nerozumiem tomu, vždy som si myslel, že...“ prestal, zrejme keď si uvedomil, že by jej mal opäť prezradiť niečo osobné do čoho jej skutočne nič nebolo.   
„No zmenila sa, nie je to tá Rey, ktorú som poznal ja, ale tá druhá. Rey, ktorá prijala temnú stránku Sily, to je veľmi nebezpečné, hlavne pre mňa, budem musieť nájsť spôsobom ako o tejto záležitosti zistiť viac, skôr než urobím ďalší krok.“  
„Rozumiem, pane, ak vám môžem ešte nejako pomôcť, urobím všetko, čo bude potrebné.“  
„Ďakujem, Lia. Najlepšie však bude ak si pôjdeš pozrieť svoju izbu, neskôr sa spolu naobedujeme a ukážem ti aj okolie. Sú to tie tretie dvere napravo.“  
Prikývla, spokojná s tým, že ju tak ľahko prepustil, a že bude mať čas sa z toho všetkého spamätať.   
***  
Na druhý deň počas prechádzky Lia objavila príjemnú malú dedinku.   
Miestni obyvatelia, boli pokojní a takpovediac nevenovali pozornosť ničomu inému okrem zberu úrody.  
Patrili k pozitívnym bytostiam, ktoré zo seba vyžarovali len príjemnú energiu. Bolo to miesto, z ktorého sálal mier a pokoj. Cítila sa tu dobre a bola šťastná, že ju veliteľ priviedol práve na takéto príjemné miesto.  
Posledné štyri dni ho nevidela. Vyhýbal sa stretnutiam s ňou, z čoho usúdila, že má zrejme jednu zo svojich nálad.   
Nesnažila sa ho nájsť ani s ním komunikovať, rešpektovala, že aj on má právo na svoje súkromie.   
Znepokojoval ju len prsteň, ktorý si zložila len raz, tesne potom, ako sa aspoň trochu udomácnila v ich dočasnom domove. Renova reakcia na to, že ho nevidel na jej prste, bola dosť prudká.   
Ešte stále sa chvela znepokojením, keď si na to pomyslela.  
Xxx  
„Kde je ten prsteň, Lia!“  
Pritiahol ju k sebe, jej srdce sa zachvelo, keď si uvedomila ako blízko bola k tomu, že by mohla opäť čeliť jeho trestu.   
„Prepáčte, pane, ja, len som si ho zložila v kúpeľni, len na chvíľu, aby sa nestratil. Zrejme som si ho zabudla vziať, prepáčte.“  
Nevedela prečo je to preňho také dôležité, no opäť mu pripomenúť, že je to len dohoda medzi nimi, ktorá tu na tomto mieste nemá žiadnu váhu, bolo priveľmi riskantné.   
Pustil ju, no len veľmi pomaly, akoby dlho zvažoval či ju nechá odísť. Celá sa chvela a pomaly pred ním ustupovala.   
„Vezmi si ho späť. Okamžite,“ prikázal jej spôsobom, proti ktorému opäť nemohla nič namietať.   
„Dobre,“ hlesla Lia stále ešte dosť rozrušene.   
Nie je jeho a nebude mu patriť. No bude ho rešpektovať ako veliaceho dôstojníka a poslúchať ho, pokiaľ neprekročí hranicu. Nemajú nič spoločné a on to čoskoro pochopí. Nikdy by si predsa nevybral za manželku niekoho ako je ona. Tie sny boli len ďalšou formou trestu, nič viac.  
Xxx  
Odvtedy spolu poriadne ani nehovorili, no dúfala, že sa na ňu už viac nehnevá. A čas ktorý strávi osamote dokáže zužitkovať na to, aby pochopil čo skutočne potrebuje.   
Lia trávila čas objavovaním svojho nového domova a zariaďovaním si svojej izby tak, aby sa v nej cítila bezpečne.   
Páčili sa jej aj prechádzky vonku, krásna príroda a v neposlednom rade aj nová reč, ktorú sa tu učila.  
Porozumieť miestnemu dialektu bola pre ňu skutočná výzva, šlo o zmes určitých špecifických zvukov, ktoré ju skutočne fascinovali.  
Obľúbila si manželku miestneho obchodníka istú Sitah a jej malú dcérku Is.  
Zvykla sa zastaviť sa pri nich a pozhovárať sa s nimi.   
Sitah bola aj dnes vonku pri svojom stánku, jej malá dcérka sa hrala na tráve spolu s ostatnými deťmi.   
„Dobré ráno, Sitah.“  
„Manželka tieňa, aj tebe prajem dobré ráno,“ oslovila ju hneď, ako ju uvidela.   
Bolo to skrátka pomenovanie ktoré jej dala, Lia to nijako zvlášť neriešila. Miestni hovorili o Renovi ako o Tieni, bol pre nich doslova bohom temnoty.   
Jej prsteň ju však čiastočne chránil aj pred inými problémami, preto sa nesnažila im nijak zvlášť vyvrátiť to, že medzi nimi nie je tento druh vzťahu. Považovala to za omnoho bezpečnejšie než keby poznali skutočnú pravdu. Lia sa skutočne tešila na ich ďalší rozhovor, Sitah toho vedela tak veľa o veciach, ktoré ju zaujímali, hovoriť s ňou bolo pre ňu útechou aj potešením. Ten deň však bol iný než všetky ostatné.  
Lia pocítila niečo zvláštne, ten pocit sa šíril jej telom ako predzvesť niečoho temného. Nedokázala ho potlačiť, jediné čo mohla urobiť bolo prijať ho.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. kapitola   
Plač.  
Počula ho, znel v jej ušiach ako ten najsilnejší impulz.  
Malá Is počas hry na naháňačku spadla a rozbila si koleno. Jej matka bola práve vo svojom stánku zaujatá predajom liečivých bylín.   
Lia sa k nej preto dostala ako prvá. Opatrne zdvihla svetlovlasé dievčatko do náručia.   
„Neboj sa, Is, už je všetko v poriadku, vezmem ťa k tvojej mame.“  
Dieťa ju pevne objavilo svojimi drobnými rúčkami a ona na chvíľu zavrela oči. Ovládaná neznámym impulzom.   
Práve, keď sa približovala k stánku, ozval sa obranný bezpečnostný systém planéty. Ten zvuk už poznala. Bola s ním oboznámená počas prvého skúšania, ktoré zažila pred pár dňami.   
Toto však nebolo len obvyklé cvičenie. Neozval sa hlas, ktorý by utíšil búrku, práve naopak. Na orbite sa zrejme objavili nepriateľské lode, aspoň taká správa bola vysielaná z kontrolnej miestnosti.   
Po tomto vyhlásení nastal absolútny chaos. Obyvatelia Oldinu, neboli bojovníkmi, skôr sa spoliehali na ochranu mentálneho štítu, ktorý vytvoril Kylo Ren.   
To, že by štít náhle mohol prestať fungovať, u nich vyvolalo doslova masovú hystériu. Dav, ktorý dosiaľ pokojne nakupoval v hlavnej časti, keďže to bolo tu na blízku jediné miesto, kde sa dalo zohnať čokoľvek, čo bola planéta schopná vyprodukovať sa začal presúvať až príliš rýchlo. Lia videla, ako došlo k prevráteniu niekoľkých stánkov.   
Vrátane toho, ktorý patril matke Is. Lia dobre nevidela, čo sa tam stalo, ďalší ľudia sa v panike snažili odstrčiť ju na bok. Ledva sa je jej podarilo dostať z ich dosahu.   
„Mama!“ počula ako dievčatko v jej náručí začalo kričať.  
„To nič, moja malá, hneď budeme pri tvojej mame, neboj sa.“  
Snažila sa ju upokojiť, aspoň natoľko, aby sa jej podarilo udržať svoje vlastné nervy pod kontrolou.   
Toto neboli lode prvého rádu, aspoň nie tie, ktoré poznala. Pripomínali jej skôr tie imperiálne a zrejme nielen jej. Cez chaos sa nedokázala dostať späť a Is a v jej náručí stále len zúfalo triasla.  
Dosť!“  
Cítila ako sa v nej prebudila vlna sily, ktorá zarezonovala vo všetkých mysliach. Obyvatelia Oldinu náhle zastali.  
Zdalo sa jej, akoby sa všetky oči upierali naňho s nádejou.  
Xxx  
„Lode sa nedostali do atmosféry, štít ich zastavil a vyvrhol späť,“ mladý starosta Oldinu, sa už nejaký čas snažil upokojiť situáciu v podzemnou evakuačnom centre.   
Ukryť sa bolo ich jedinou nádejou, nikto tu nevedel bojovať a ani Lia nemala tento druh výcviku.  
Jediný, kto by im mohol pomôcť bol veliteľ Ren.  
Toho však nedokázala nájsť a začínala si myslieť, že opustil planétu, že nezniesol to sklamanie, ktorým preňho bola ona.   
„Na tom nezáleží, Marc, je len otázkou času, kedy sa im to podarí. Musíme byť na to pripravení,“ pošepla mu, keď sa aspoň čiastočne podarilo zabrániť ďalšej vlne paniky. On však, ako starosta musel vedieť pravdu. Bola povinná ho upozorniť na všetko, čo by sa mohlo teraz stať.   
Bola čestným hosťom vďaka tomu výbuchu sily, ktorý ju samú desil natoľko, že nevedel, či si želá, aby sa to ešte niekedy zopakovalo.   
„Potrebujeme ho, Tieň sa musí vrátiť k nám. Ty jediná nám môžeš pomôcť.“  
„Ja? Naozaj neviem, kde je ani čo má v úmysle.“  
Lia stále držala na rukách malú. Jej matka bola v nemocničnej časti, no predtým jej ju stihla zveriť.   
„Si našou jedinou šancou, Lia. Prosím, pokús sa to pochopiť.“  
Rozumela som tomu. Vedela som presne čo potrebuje, no nevedela som, či dokážem veliteľa Rena presvedčiť. Ak ho ešte vôbec nájdem.   
„Ja, pokúsim sa s ním hovoriť. Ak sa nachádza na planéte, tak ho možno presvedčím, aby vám pomohol, ale nespoliehajte sa na to. Nemôžem ti nič sľúbiť.“  
Chcela mu vložiť do rúk Is, ale on odmietavo pokrútil hlavou.  
„Sitah ju zverila tebe, ja si ju nemôžem vziať. Taký je náš zákon. Ostane s tebou, kým sa nevylieči.“  
„Ale vy predsa chcete, aby som odišla, späť do domu.“  
„Áno, a ona pôjde s tebou. Bola pre to vyvolená, tak ako ty.“  
Nerozumel tomu, no bolo to súčasťou ich náboženstva veriť v také veci. Lia predpokladala, že práve teraz sa jej nepodarí zmeniť ich zaužívané zvyky.   
„Tak dobre, pôjdeme obe. No ak dôjde k invázii, vezmite všetko čo máte a chráňte svoje rodiny. Aspoň získajte čas, ak už nič iné.“  
„Budeme, urobíme všetko, čo bude v našich silách. Nech ťa sila sprevádza, manželka Tieňa a aj teba Is.“  
Xxx  
Ulice boli prázdne. Speeder, ktorý jej narýchlo požičali sa jej ovládal dosť ťažko. Ten jej ostal niekde pod kopou trosiek, potom ako dav stratil kontrolu.   
Lia len dúfala, že lode ostanú tam kde sú, že nebude predsa len nutné bojovať, kvôli nim. Boli tak vydesení a ona, začínala sa obávať, že prišli hlavne kvôli nej. Niežeby bola až taká dôležitá, ale už raz ju chceli odviesť na isté miesto, ktorého meno ani len nechcela vysloviť. Čo ak ona bola príčinou celého toho chaosu?  
Nevedela si predstaviť, čo sa stane, ak Rena skutočne nenájde doma, alebo niekde v okolí domu.  
Čo ak sú jej obavy skutočné a toto sú lode toho obávaného Posledného rádu? Čo sa stane ak tu všetko zničia?  
Na tomto mieste jej záležalo, akoby s ním bola do určitej miery spätá a nemohla ani tvrdiť, že na veliteľovi jej vôbec nezáleží. Myslela aj na to, že on by mohol zaplatiť za to, že jej pomohol.   
Priala si, aby sa nikomu nič zlé nestalo, aspoň tentoraz.  
Xxx  
Keď sa spolu s Is dostali až k domu, obloha bola stále prázdna, no alarm sa ozýval aj naďalej.   
To, že k pristátiu zatiaľ nedošlo bolo nateraz jej jedinou nádejou.   
Pokúsila sa zavrieť oči a nájsť Rena pomocou sily, no bolo to zbytočné. Nedokázala to urobiť, ešte zrejme nevedela tak rýchlo svoje schopnosti aktivovať. Nie bez podnetu, ktorý by priamo zaútočil na jej myseľ.   
No napokon to zrejme ani len nebolo potrebné. Keď ruka v ruke s Is vošla dovnútra, Ren stál pri okne, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo.  
„Došlo k pokusu o inváziu, pane. Čo budeme robiť?“ oslovila ho, no on sa nepohol zo svojho miesta.  
„Pane, prosím.“  
„Ja nie som tvojím pánom Lia. Zapamätaj si to už konečne.“  
Napokon sa obrátil k nej.  
„Ty sa nemusíš ničoho obávať, som tu, neopustím teba ani obyvateľov tejto planéty. Toto je jediné miesto, kde mám pocit, že som doma.“


	11. Chapter 11

11\. kapitola   
O tom, že Ren vždy dodrží svoje slovo sa Lia mala možnosť presvedčiť na vlastnej koži.  
Skutočne musela obdivovať ako sa postavil k situácii, ktorú ona považovala za vopred prehraný boj. Vrátil jej aj všetkým ostatným obyvateľom ich malého útočiska nádej. Vyhrať proti vražednej mašinérii, akou bol Prvý rád vždy považovala za nemožné, no ukázalo sa, že aj táto skúsená bojová organizácia má stále dosť vážne nedostatky.  
Kylo Ren využil všetky svoje doterajšie skúsenosti na to, aby viedol ten druh obrany, ktorá im priniesla viac víťazstiev než prehier. Aj napriek hrubej sile, ktorá proti nim stála, to boli práve jednotky Prvého rádu, ktoré pocítili neprítomnosť svojho veliteľa a krutosť jeho pomsty. Rey Palpatínová ešte nemala potrebnú autoritu na to, aby ich dokázala zbaviť strachu z Tieňa a legendy, ktorá ho obklopovala.   
Lia pocítila prudkú vlnu niečoho nového a silného vždy keď sa na ňu v tých posledných dňoch veliteľ pozrel. Aj ona cítila, aké to je, spoznať túto pre ňu novú stránku jeho osobnosti.  
Jej ostražitosť postupne slabla. Keď videla aj jeho ľudskú stránku, keď chránil dieťa, za ktoré dočasne prevzala zodpovednosť a nič za to nežiadal, keď malá Is niekoľkokrát spokojne zaspala v jeho náručí, Lia začínala pomaly veriť tomu, že si zaslúži ešte jednu šancu. Jeho momentálna láskavosť zlomila aj poslednú vlnu odporu. Cítila, že sa postupne oddáva nádeji, že by ju mohol ľúbiť. Nezabudla na to, čomu by mohla čeliť, keby na seba privolala jeho hnev, no nedokázala naňho myslieť než inak ako na muža, ktorý vždy dodrží svoje slovo. Na muža, pri ktorom by konečne možno našla časť svojho strateného šťastia.   
Bola to však nebezpečná nádej, ktorej dotyk by ju mohol spáliť. Z posledných síl preto odolávala všetkým tým novým pocitom.  
Potom ako si vypočula jeho plán týkajúci sa posledného boja, ktorý sa žiaľ nezadržateľne blížil, ustúpiť do úzadia, aby sa vyhla pokušeniu. Neúprosne priťahovaná silou, ktorú sa pomaly učila chápať a spoznávať, nedokázala ujsť z jeho náručia.  
„Lia, tak veľmi som ťa túžil objať."  
„Nie, to nesmiete, nechcem, aby ste o tom hovorili týmto spôsobom."  
„Prečo nie? V tých posledných dňoch sme sa predsa zblížili. Prekážky medzi nami sú už dávno odstránené. Nevidím dôvod prečo by som nemohol objať svoju ženu. Svoju milovanú manželku. Zabudni na akékoľvek formality, len sa tomu odovzdaj."  
Pristúpila na to, tentoraz nie v snoch, ale počas jedného z bojov, keď bol zranený, neodolala jeho prosbám a prijala obrad, ktorému sa tak dlho bránila. No neznamenalo to, že sa odvážila byť preňho niečím viac než dočasnou spoločnosťou.  
Vedela, že je stratená, že jej pocity a túžby nič neznamenajú. Stačí len jedno ďalšie stretnutie s Rey a na Liu okamžite zabudne. To, čo je medzi nimi je silnejšie, vedela, že s tým nechce a ani len nedokáže bojovať. Ich obrad nebude nič znamenať, a to ju bolelo viac než čokoľvek iné.  
„Prosím, musíte ma pustiť. Prosím..." snažila sa mu od toho obradu vyhýbať a len ho z diaľky sledovať. Nebol čas na nič iné, nie uprostred bojov, ale teraz, keď pred nimi bola možno posledná noc slobody, veliteľ Ren ju konečne našiel.   
"Viac sa už predo mnou neskrývaj, Lia, nesmieš viac utekať, láska, už ťa viac nepustím," šepkal jej spôsobom, ktorý rozochvieval každý jeden nerv v jej tele.   
"Prosím, Ren..." snažila sa vyslobodiť z jeho dosahu, skôr než podľahne citom, ktoré zničia aj tú poslednú nádej na vyslobodenie.  
"Kam by si chcela odísť, práve teraz, keď nie je nutné bojovať?" položil jej otázku, ktorá aj ju samú zaujímala najviac. Dokázala by to vôbec. To všetko, čo videla na tomto mieste ju len utvrdilo v tom, že ďalej nedokáže vzdorovať svojim citom, ktoré sa zhodili tak náhle a prudko a donútili ju zabudnúť na všetko, na akékoľvek predchádzajúce pochybnosti. Ren nebol viac tým mužom, ktorého nezaujímali osudu iných, bol pripravený viesť ich až do konca, čo v nej upevnilo ten pocit, že aj beštia nech je akákoľvek sa nikdy nevzdá toho jediného na čom skutočne záleží.   
Pochopila, že je neskoro, že mu patrí tak ako nikomu inému a viac tomu pocitu odmieta vzdorovať, že jej nezáleží ani na tom, že toto je možno posledná noc, kedy by jej mohol patriť on.  
„Odpovedz mi, Lia, nenechávaj ma viac čakať."  
Ticho, počas ktorého zvádala so sebou ten najkrutejší boj. Boli to však jej túžby a jeho horúce pery, ktoré napokon zlomili jej odpor.   
„Nemôžem, nedokážem ťa viac opustiť. Chcem byť tvoja."  
Poddala sa pocitom, o ktorých si myslela, že by ju mohli zväzovať.   
Nekompromisne ju vzal do náručia a odniesol do jednej z dolných izieb ich hlavného štábu.  
***  
"Ako dlho ma tu chcete držať?" privítala Flo generála Huxa, potom ako sa konečne opäť objavil v ich v podstate spoločnej izbe.  
"Tak dlho ako len budem chcieť," sykol nahnevane, pritlačil ju k posteli a pevne zovrel obe jej ruky.  
Nebránila sa, aspoň nie fyzicky, no bola pripravená mu pripomenúť všetko, čo v poslednej dobe musela kvôli nemu podstúpiť.   
"Čo si to dovoľujete, generál. Nie som váš majetok, s ktorým si môžete urobiť čo sa vám len zachce!"   
Nemala v úmysle ďalej ustupovať a dovoliť mu, aby ju kvôli jednej facke, ktorú si zaslúžil, držal zavretú na tomto mieste už ani len o minútu dlhšie.   
"Mala by si sa mi poďakovať, Florence. Len vďaka mne si unikla exemplárnemu trestu. Vieš veľmi dobre, čo sa stáva priateľom zradcov."   
"Nerozumiem o čom to hovoríte."  
"Ty, akási Annie a jej priateľ zdravotník, vy všetci ste boli neoficiálne vyhlásení za zradcov. Ak ti dovolím pohybovať sa tam vonku, dopadneš ako oni. Len ja a moje postavenie ťa chráni pred okamžitým zastrelením. Len moja intervencia u Palpatinovej ti dáva aspoň čiastočnú nádej na prežitie."  
„Nie, to nie."  
Nevedela si predstaviť, že Palpatínová by skutočne niečo také urobila. Stále verila, že v jej prípade je to len pokus o vnútorný prevrat, ktorý sa samozrejme nemôže skončiť dobre.  
„Ale áno, a ja ako taký blázon riskujem všetko, len a len kvôli tebe."  
„Prečo, riskujete svoju kariéru kvôli mne, pane? Ja tomu stále nerozumiem."  
Pocítila ako zmiernil tlak a ona sa mohla konečne pohnúť. Okamžite vstala z postele, to bolo to posledné čo si teraz priala, ostať absolútne bezbranná.  
„Nechcem, aby sa ti niečo stalo. Nedokážem sa zmieriť s čo i len myšlienkou, že by ti ublížili. Nechcel som to takto, nikdy som o to nestál, ale nemôžem si pomôcť. Ostaneš tu, tak dlho, až kým pre teba nebude bezpečné, aby si si opäť plnila svoje povinnosti."  
Bola zarazená a znepokojená tým, čo jej povedal. Znamenalo to, že mu na nej záleží? A ten pokus o bozk, to nebola len hra, spojená s vidinou, že by mohla byť preňho ľahkou korisťou.  
„Ďakujem vám, veľmi si vážim, čo ste pre mňa urobili. Naozaj," snažila sa zmierniť jeho hnevu. Možno sa v ňom mýlila, možno všetko, čo urobil bolo len pre jej ochranu, no nevedela či sa s niečím takým dokáže vyrovnať a už vôbec nie či to prijme ako niečo, čo si želá aj ona.  
***  
Rey musela zničiť časť samej seba, na to aby teraz mohla stáť tu a čakať. Na posledný boj s Renom, ktorý môže vyhrať len jeden.  
Tak veľmi chcela opäť vidieť Bena, dotknúť sa ho, cítiť ho. Ren pre ňu znamenal len prekážku k jej cieľu a ona sa tentoraz nenechá nikým a ničím presvedčiť. Ren sa nikdy nezmení, je to len beštia, ktorej ona dala nádej v podobe tej mladej ženy.  
To, že ju Ren ľúbi pre ňu nič neznamená, jej neublíži, ona nie je príčinou jej nešťastia a všetkých tých márnych obetí.  
To, že stratí samú seba, toho sa bála asi najviac a zrazu to bolo tu. Zrazu kvôli jednému víťazstvu aj ona obetovala iné životy.   
Pre Bena, kvôli tomu, aby práve on mohol zaplniť tú prázdnotu, ktorú pociťovala, bola pripravená.


	12. Epilóg

„Nikdy ti neodpustím to, čo si mi urobila.“  
Jeho hlas.  
Temnota, ktorú pocítila, keď sa opäť pozrela do Renových očí. Urobila všetko preto, aby priviedla späť Bena.  
Stáli oproti sebe, bez svojich malých armád, bez akejkoľvek možnosti na zmierenie.   
Prijala všetky podmienky. Stala sa tou, ktorú teraz poznali ako nemilosrdnú vnučku svojho starého otca.  
No nebola pripravená na to, čeliť Renovmu skutočnému hnevu. A skutočnému strachu, že nech urobí čokoľvek, Ben jej neodpustí, že jeho osud odovzdala do rúk inej osoby, že prinútila netvora milovať, aby získala svoje vlastné šťastie.   
„Až tak veľmi ťa sklamalo, že som ťa prinútila cítiť?“  
„Vybrala si ju preto, lebo si vedela, že Rena neprijme.“  
„Máš pravdu, nič som si nežala viac než to, aby si zaplatil za svoje zločiny. Ale ty si si vzal všetko, tak ako vždy.“  
„Naozaj si si myslela, že si neporadím s tvojou pascou. Netvor získal slobodu a tebe neostane nič.“  
Vedela, že ju len provokuje, krutými slovami, ktoré by Ben nikdy nevyslovil. Nezáležalo na tom,všetka tá bolesť bude minulosťou a on sa bude musieť podrobiť tej, ktorú ľúbi.   
„Mýliš sa. Prišla som si po Bena a bez neho neodídem.“  
„Výborne, obaja mi zaplatíte za to poníženie. Jeden po druhom.“  
Po týchto slovách už len čelila jeho meču, tomu neúprosnému zvuku jeho spojenia s tým jej.   
***  
Prebudil ju zvuk boja. Po ktorom si uvedomila, že ju jej manžel nechal spať a schválne zo svojho plánu vynechal.   
Keď sa dostala do centra boja, videla len ich, to ako sa pohybovali. Ich boj sa stával vraždenou kombináciou istoty a skúsenosti.  
No slová jej manžela boli bolestnou skúškou pre ňu.   
„Výborne, obaja mi zaplatíte za to poníženie. Jeden po druhom.“  
Jeho slová ju tak hlboko zasiahli, až sa takmer nedokázala udržať na nohách. Dôverovala netvorovi a teraz za to bude musieť zaplatiť.   
Vedela to, až do poslednej chvíle cítila obavy, ktoré sa žiaľ naplnili. To, čo je medzi nimi pre ňu nič neznamená.  
Je len prachom pri jeho nohách, príťažou, ktorú mu nanútila žena, ktorú skutočne miluje. Ako mohol vyliečiť jej zranenia, aby jej uštedril ďalšie? Prečo vlastne?   
Pomaly sa vliekla ďalej od nich, bližšie k tomu, čoho sa vždy tak veľmi obávala. Cítil to. Uvedomovala si, že cíti ako sa do nej každým ďalším okamihom vlieva viac a viac bolesti. No nespojila sa s jeho mysľou, aby zistila, či ho to aspoň čiastočne zasiahlo. Bolo to zbytočné, teraz bol s ňou a na ničom inom nezáležalo.   
„Lia.“  
To jediné čo ju prinútilo nepoddať sa bolesti, bola Is. Pocítila dotyk jej malej rúčky na tej svojej. Nptila ju prebrať sa z letargie.  
Bránila sa tomu, no nemala na výber. Is neúprosne trvala na tom, aby sa stiahli do úkrytu. A ona ju nemohla nechať, aby sa vrátila sama.   
Vzala ju do náručia a unikla aspoň čiastočne zo zovretia tej bolesti, keď bola opäť zodpovedná za jej život a viazaná sľubom, ktorý dala jej matke.   
***  
Konečne.  
Ren bol preč. Zaváhal, keď pocítil bolesť osoby, ktorá preňho bola dôležitá. Chcel ísť za ňou, no Ben Solo bol silnejší a on padol.  
„Ben, teraz si to už naozaj ty. Cítim to. Si so mnou.“  
Objímala ho tak pevne ako to len dokázala. Bol pri nej, no stále ešte slabý, stále len veľmi pomaly prijímal nové impulzy.  
„Rey Palpatínová?“ opýtal sa znepokojene.  
„Nie, nie som ona. Len som za ňu ukryla svoje pravé ja, aby som sa mohla dostať k tebe. Aby som ťa mohla zachrániť.“  
Klesla na kolená. Znepokojená tým posledným úderom netvora.   
„Si zranená?“  
„Nie, to nič nie je.“  
Bolo to len škrabnutie, nič ju nebolelo. Dôležité bolo len to, že Ben bol konečne pri nej a Luke mal pravdu.  
„Postarám sa o teba, Rey. Nemusíš sa ničoho obávať.“  
Zavrela oči.   
Ben bol pri nej. Verila mu.   
Nebol stratený.  
Nikto nie je, kým oňho budú bojovať, vždy je tu nádej.   
Držal ju pri sebe. Zabúdala na strach aj na temnotu, keď bola prijatá do jeho náručia.   
Zdvihol ju a odniesol do jednej z lodí. Nikto sa ich neodvážil zastaviť. Jednotky Prvého rádu znepokojené tým náhlym zvratom čakali na ďalšie rozkazy, ktoré však neprichádzali.   
***  
„Ďakujem, že si sa postarala o moju dcérku,“ povedala jej Sitah, hneď potom ako sa jej napokon podarilo navštíviť ju v nemocnici.  
Už sa cítila omnoho lepšie a Lia bola rada, že ju opäť mohla vidieť. Snažila sa nedávať najavo nič, čo by ich vzájomné stretnutie mohlo pokaziť.   
„Nemusíš mi ďakovať. Rada som sa o ňu postarala. Dokonca mi bude veľmi chýbať, keď odtiaľto budem musieť odísť.“  
„Ty opäť odchádzaš?“  
„Žiaľ, áno.“  
„Vraciame sa späť. Za týchto okolností, keď je Solo na slobode a Rey ostala s ním, tu nemôžeme ostať. Najvyšší vodca, chce, aby sa Ren vrátil späť a prevzal vedenie nad Prvým rádom.“  
Hovorilo sa o jeho chorobe a možno aj rezignácii spojenej s tým, že stratil časť svojej dôveryhodnosti, keď uveril, že by sa Rey mohla skutočne stať jeho študentkou.   
Prešli tri dlhé dni od toho posledného boja, počas ktorého sa Ben Solo opäť vrátil späť k svojej jedinej láske.   
Nič to však nezmenilo na jej osude. Jednotky Prvého rádu mali opäť späť svojho pravého veliteľa. Všetko sa utíšilo aspoň natoľko, aby sa škody na planéte dali postupne do poriadku a oni opäť začali komunikovať s najvyšším velením.  
Ren nebol mŕtvy. Ako sa mala možnosť dozvedieť ešte v tú noc. Došlo len k rozdeleniu medzi ním a Benom Solom.  
Teraz mu sila umožnila mať vlastné telo, bolo to vraj temné umenie, na ktorého ovládnutie potreboval spojenie s ňou.  
Povedal jej to. Priamo do očí, že práve vďaka nej mohol ostať nažive, aj keď už viac nemal k dispozícii Solovo telo.  
Ren, ktorého poznala teraz bol ešte nebezpečnejší než ten, ktorého poznala predtým. Dosiaľ sa nemali možnosť poriadne pozhovárať a ona o to za týchto okolností vôbec nejavila záujem. Palpatinova energia úplne zoslabla, keď sa mu nepodarilo dostať ju na Exegol. Ren jej vysvetlil, že jedným z dôvodov prečo si Rey vybrala práve ju bolo to, že potrebovala mocného ochrancu, aby nepadla do jeho rúk.   
No nepočítala s tým, že si k nej Ren niekedy vytvorí vzťah, kvôli tomu čo sa stalo, verila tomu, že to bude len ďalšia premárnená šanca.   
Lia neverila tomu, že v jeho živote znamená niečo viac než prostriedok na dosiahnutie cieľa. Súčasný Ren však bol priveľmi nebezpečný na to, aby sa vzoprela jeho vôli. Rozhodla sa vrátiť sa späť na veliteľskú loď spolu s ním.   
Možno aspoň uvidí svojich priateľov a zistí čo sa s nimi stalo. Ak už nič iné tak sa aspoň pokúsi nejakým spôsobom prežiť.   
„Nech ťa sprevádza, svetlo. Verím tomu, že nájdeš svoju cestu bez ohľadu na to, či si manželkou Tieňa alebo nie, verím tomu, že tvoj život budú ovplyvňovať hlavne tvoje vlastné rozhodnutia.“  
Lia si priala, aby to bolo skutočne tak. Aby našla spôsob ako získať viac slobody. Strach z Rena jej nedovolil voľne dýchať o to viac, keď mu nezáležalo na tom, čo sa s ňou stane sa musela obávať jeho hnevu.   
***  
„Som pripravená, pane.“  
Povedala mu, keď opustila stále ešte čiastočne rozbitú budovu nemocnice.   
Ren na ňu čakal pri svojej lodi. Jeho výraz bol absolútne nepreniknuteľný a ona sa ani len nesnažila s ním skutočne komunikovať.  
Chcela sa len vyhnúť najhoršiemu.   
Kylo Ren ju chytil za ruku, cítila ako sa ich prsty spojili, prešla nimi sila, ktorá ich spájala, no práve teraz aj rozdeľovala.   
Už ani nevedela čomu má veriť, tomu putu, ktoré ich nemilosrdne viaže dokopy. Ich vášnivému milovaniu, ktoré jej napriek všetkému neprestávalo spôsobovať priam nadpozemskú rozkoš. Nechcela to prijať, no nedokázala sa úplne vzdať spojenia s ním.   
„O Sitah a Is bude postarané a všetky škody budú odstránené. Ja dodržím svoje slovo.“  
„Ďakujem vám, pane. Veľmi si to vážim.“  
„Ešte sa sem vrátime, už čoskoro, keď urovnáme všetky ostatné záležitosti. Do nášho domu, aj tento sľub považuj za hotovú vec.“  
Lia prikývla, znepokojená tým, ako veľmi ju potešilo, že nebola zbavená všetkej nádeje, keď sa k nej napokon sklonil a pošepol jej: „Musel som poprieť ako veľmi mi na tebe záleží, nemal som na výber, láska moja, ale ty to predsa vieš. Si mojou ženou, patríš mi a ja patrím tebe, na tom už nikto nemôže nič zmeniť.“  
Zachvela sa znepokojením a túžbou. Ako veľmi mu chcela veriť, ako veľmi si priala, aby to nebola len chladnokrvná manipulácia s jej citmi.   
Nevedela či mu ešte niekedy dokáže plne dôverovať, no rozhodla sa ho nasledovať.


End file.
